WWE Meet The Cast
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: My character, J, wins the WWE Meet The Cast contest. She gets to meet the wrestlers and becomes the Undertaker's valet and the WWE Teen Diva. She also gets hit on by most of the male wrestlers all the time... Told in first person view.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla and myself.**

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this show," my friend Kayla said. "I don't even watch wrestling!"

"But this isn't exactly a wrestling show yet, it's a meet-and-greet sort of thing," I said. "We get to meet all the wrestlers. We're gonna see the Undertaker! How could you not be excited about that?"

"Well, for one thing, he's dark and moody-like," Kayla said. "Oh yeah, and he's a wrestler. Wrestling is totally fake and I hate it."

"But he looks so good!" I said. "No matter what he's wearing."

"Well, I'll admit, he looks ok," she said grudgingly. "But that means nothing to me."

"I wonder how he looks naked?" I said aloud.

"Ugh, I don't even want to imagine," Kayla said.

"Mmmm, and that tongue of his..." My voice trailed off as I thought of how abnormally long Taker's tongue was. "He could put that to good use, you know."

"I'm sure he does, on his wife. He is married, you know," Kayla pointed out.

"Killjoy," I said. We both laughed.

When we got to the door of the building, a security guard asked to see our passes. We held out the cards we'd taken pictures for. He scanned both of our cards. When his machine verified that we were supposed to be there, he opened the door for us and let us go through.

"Have a good time," the security guard called after us politely.

"Thanks, we will," I said.

Kayla and I excitedly walked around backstage. We were at a joint production between the superstars of Raw and Smackdown, so I was extremely excited. It was the best of both worlds!

From behind me, I heard a wolf whistle. Kayla and I both turned around to see where the wolf whistle had originated from. I was totally surprised to see John Cena walking towards us.

"Hello, little ladies," he said in his sexy voice. He walked up to us and put an arm around each one of us. "So, which one of you is the lucky winner of the WWE Meet The Cast Contest?"

"Me," I said, grinning. I couldn't believe John Cena had his arms around my shoulder! John Cena!

"That poem you wrote about me and the Undertaker was awesome," he said. "But that freestyle tape... That's what did it. It was raw and sexy and you're really talented!"

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a true master of freestyling," I said. "Poetry is my first love but freestyling is a total rush for me."

"Oh, me too," he said. "Check it... I'm walking down the hall/ With two girls on my arm/ I was cold a little before/ But these girls have made me warm/ They're causing a storm/ Looking as sexy as they look/ I'm getting excited/ Maybe I should stick my nose in a book/ I took one look at these chicks/ And I was like a rock no doubt/ I'm ready to take one back/ To the hotel and make her shout!"

"How sexy was that?" I said. "That was hot!"

"Yeah, that was pretty good," Kayla admitted.

"Let's hear you bust a freestyle," John suggested.

"Ok," I agreed. "John Cena's got his arm around me/ And it's getting hot in this hall/ I'm so excited, I wanna ride it/ I'll let him take me against the wall/ In the mall or in the room/ In the car or in the arena/ I'll be famous as the girl/ Who got wild with John Cena/ The one who drove Cena wild/ The nymph he can't stop talking about/ I'll make him moan and groan/ Right before I make him shout!"

"Hot, hot, you're good at this," he said.

"I can't believe you just said that," Kayla said, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Neither can I," I said, in a state of shock myself. I'd rapped about doing John Cena...to John Cena? What the hell was I thinking?

"I think this is your stop," John said, as he stopped walking in front of a room.

Kayla and I looked up at the sign on the door. It said "WWE Honorary Guest/ Newest WWE Teen Diva."

"Who's the new teen diva?" I asked John worriedly.

"Uh, it's you," he said. "Didn't you already know that when you won the contest they made you a teen diva?"

"I guess they neglected to tell me that part," I said.

"Oops," John said. "It slipped out. I guess it was supposed to be a surprise. When they tell you, try to act surprised."

"I'll try," I said. "I have been looking to get into acting anyway, maybe this could help."

"That's the attitude," John said. He looked at his watch. "Well, it was nice meeting you, J," he said, "but I have to go take a cold shower right now. You and your 'freak-nasty' freestyle..."

"You and yours," I laughed as he started to walk away. Then I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Wow!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Wow!" I agreed, looking around. The room was huge and elegant. The TV was huge and the couches looked nice and comfy. "Is all this really for us?"

"I think so," Kayla said. She walked over to a coffee table. "Look, here's a note for you." She sat down on the couch.

I walked over and read the note. It read:

WELCOME TO THE WWE, J! IF YOU LOOKED CLOSELY AT WHAT THE SIGN READ ON THE DOOR, I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY WONDERING WHO THE NEWEST TEEN DIVA IS... AND YOU SHOULD, BECAUSE IT'S YOU! OF COURSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH TRAINING AND EVERYTHING, BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE A GREAT PHYSIQUE SO YOU'LL BE FINE. HAVE A WONDERFUL STAY IN THE WWE. HAVE FUN! GET COMFY FIRST, AND THEN GO FIND YOUR GUIDE... THE UNDERTAKER!

It wasn't signed, just stamped "WWE Headquarters". Wow.

"Kayla, you wanna go with me to meet Taker?" I asked my buddy.

"Mmmm, I think I'll stay," she said. "This sofa is just to comfy for me to get up..."

"That's fine with me," I said. "I wouldn't mind having an encounter with Taker alone..."

"See you," Kayla called out as I shut the door.

I didn't exactly know where Taker's dressing room was. I knew he was too big of a major wrestler to have to share the locker room. So I looked around for a while until I came to a door with his name on it. I was nervous. Big-time nervous. Taker had been one of my favorite wrestlers since 6th grade. I'd had a crush on him for years!

I stood frozen with my hand on the doorknob of Taker's door. I couldn't bring myself to open the door; I was just too nervous!

Turns out I didn't even have to open the door.

The door swung open, pulling me with it and slamming me into something hard. That something was actually a someone. It was the man himself. And it felt like my hand was friggin glued to the doorknob. I was holding it so tight and couldn't make myself let go!

"Well, well, well," Taker began in his sexy, deep voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm J... The winner of the WWE Meet The Cast Contest," I said in a calm voice, surprised that I could speak.

"Well, J," he said, drawing my name out, "Why don't you let go of the door and come on in?"

I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't. "I can't," I said in a low voice.

"And why can't you?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I think it's stuck..."

"Let me help you then," he said. He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull my hand off the doorknob. But he couldn't. "What the hell? You have a killer grip!"

"I'm just too nervous. Give me a sec," I said.

"Ok," he said with a shrug. "I'll be waiting inside for you." He looked at my hand gripping the doorknob with a look of wonder and amazement, then shook his head and went back in his room.

"Calm down, J," I repeated to myself. "Just calm down." After saying this a couple of times, I managed to loosen my grip on the doorknob. Looking at my hand, I saw that it was bruising already. Why the hell had I not been able to let the doorknob loose?

It didn't matter though. I headed inside Taker's room and closed the door.

"Come sit over here, let's get to know each other," he said. I walked over to him. "Let me formally introduce myself. You might know me as The Dead Man or Undertaker, and some people just shorten that to Taker. But, you can call me Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mark," I said. "I'm J."

He held out a huge hand for me to shake. I looked at it nervously. If he applied just a little pressure to one of my little hands, it would easily break!

"Don't be shy, I won't hurt you," he said gently. He reached down and shook my right hand. I winced as his rough hand scraped my freshly bruising hand.

He looked down as he held my hand in his. "Damn, that's quite a bruise forming there," he said. "Want some ice on it?"

"That sounds nice," I said.

He got me some ice out of a mini-fridge he had in there. He put it on my hand. "There, that should relieve some of the pain and slightly prevent some of the bruising."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks... Mark."

"No prob, J," he said. We sat down next to each other. "So what the hell made you grip that knob so tightly anyway?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

'What did I say something?" he asked. He thought about his last sentence, then started laughing himself. "Oh, I did. But, you get what I meant." He laughed again. "I see we have a dark mind here."

"Straight from the gutter, and it's never leaving," I agreed.

"That's a good thing around me," he assured me. He gave me the once-over with his piercing green eyes. "A very good thing..."

I wondered what he meant by that but decided not to ask. Instead, I asked another question that had been running through my mind. "I heard from an unnamed source that I was the new teen diva for the WWE. I was wondering, what's my role here?"

"I knew you would ask that," he said with a smile. "And the answer is... You're gonna be my new valet."

"Your valet?" I exclaimed, surprised.

His grin disappeared. "You don't want to be?"

"Oh, I do!" I assured him. "But I just want to know what kind of character I'm supposed to be playing."

"You're gonna be fresh and sexy, sexy, sexy at first," he said. "But eventually I'm going to turn you darker and darker, more like me." My eyes widened a little. "Don't worry, you'll still be mighty sexy," he confided.

"Whew, you had me scared for a minute," I said, letting out a breath. I relaxed a little. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to meet my co-workers, of course," he said. "But I thought maybe you'd want to get to know me a bit more."

"You thought right," I told him with a smile. "So what do you want to tell me about yourself, Mark?"

"Well, I'm married to my beautiful wife Sara. I've been wrestling for a very long time now. I like basketball and boxing, and I'm a pretty easy guy to get along with. People usually like me," he said. "Oh yeah, and I like blood."

"I like you," I said with a little smile. "You keep it short and simple, telling me only the essential things."

"You'll get to know more about me as we work together," he said. "That is, if you want to know more."

"Right again," I said. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," he said. "What should I know about the WWE Teen Diva J?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, I'm 17, I'm single, I'm a high school senior, and I like soccer. I'm kind of a hard-ass. I mean, the guys say that because whenever a guy tries to talk to me and I'm not interested, I make it well-known." I paused for a minute. "Oh yeah, and my favorite wrestler is...you."

"Me? What a compliment," he said. "So you're 17 and single. How did you manage that considering the way you look?"

"By being a hard-ass," I said.

He looked down at me. "Hard-ass? Nice ass."

I smiled. This was going to be a crazy day!

He looked up, after his gaze had lingered on my body for a bit too long. His eyes met mine and he smiled a secretive smile, as if we shared some deep, dark secret that no one else knew.

I leaned over and touched his hair. He didn't move back. "I've always wanted to do that," I said to him. "Why don't you wear it down now?"

"Sure. Take my ponytail down then," he said.

I scooted closer. I reached one arm around his neck on one side, the other arm around the other side of his neck. I had to straddle him to reach his ponytail! I wanted to anyway. Perfect opportunity. Then I leaned close and let his hair free.

He looked at me as I looked at him. Then he leaned forward a little. So did I. But just before our lips met, I realized what I was doing. If I kissed him so soon after meeting him, he would think I was a whore, a common groupie. It didn't matter if I'd like him since 6th grade. No.

I stood up and looked at him, a little embarrassed and a little hot, too. I offered him a small, apologetic smile.

"What do you say we start the grand tour? It's getting hot in here," he said in a low voice, a few seconds later.

"That would be great." I said enthusiastically. He stood up and we headed over to the door. As his hand touched the doorknob, I touched his arm. "Sorry about...what almost happened back there," I said, trailing my finger slowly up and down his muscular arm.

He looked at my hand, then back at me. "Definitely no problem. You don't have to apologize for that."

"But you're a happily married man and I almost kissed you. And we just met," I said.

"It's ok. Remember, I was going to kiss you first," he pointed out, then opened the door.

He was right. He was the one who had been about to initialize the kiss. As he held the door and I walked out, I could feel him looking at me. Then he closed the door.

Putting his arm casually around me, he smiled. "Let's get started on our tour..."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla and myself.**

"So, who do you wanna meet first?" Taker asked me as we started to walk slowly down the long hall. His arm was still around my shoulder and it was quite distracting.

"Whoever's room we get to first," I said. "I've already met you and John Cena."

"Oh, you met John, eh? Good guy," he said with a chuckle. "I'm sure he tried to hit on you."

I smiled. "Yeah, but we were just freestyling," I replied.

"Yeah, I saw your freestyle on your audition tape. I used to freestyle back in the day," he said.

I looked at him, giving him an expression that said I obviously didn't believe him. "Still got the skills?"

"I'm a bit rusty," he said.

"Let's see," I said excitedly.

"I dunno…" he said.

"Please, for me?" I said, giving him a seductive smile.

He couldn't resist. "Ok," he said. "But just a short one."

"Ready to put it down one time, Mark?"

"Yeah, here goes… This girl came into my room/ She was looking hot and sexy/ I started getting crazy hot/ My feelings started to perplex me/ I knew I was happily married/ But I felt like God had blessed me/ She sat down next to me/ And her body screamed 'sex me'!" he said.

"Nice," I said. I couldn't help but laugh because he looked so funny freestyling. I'd never imagined him being the type to freestyle!

"Thanks. But never again," he said. "My freestyling days are long over."

"It wasn't bad, really," I said. "You have a nice flow."

He laughed. "I'm gonna love having you as my valet." He squeezed my shoulder.

We came to a door. The name on it said Kane.

"Guess we're gonna meet Kane," Taker said. "Don't be scared. He might be all big and tall, but he's really a gentle giant."

"Like you," I said.

"I'm gentle…when I need to be," he said.

"Where it counts, huh?"

"Yeah, basically," he said. "But enough about me. Let's meet Kane."

He knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply. Opening the door, we saw Kane wearing jeans and no shirt. He looked up at us, and when he saw me, he promptly stood up.

"Hi there," he said. To Taker, he asked, "Who is this?"

"She's our WWE Teen Diva," Taker said. "Her name is J."

"Nice to meet you, J, " Kane said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand. The ice had helped my hand a great deal. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, how old are you?" Kane wanted to know.

"I'm 17," I said.

"Ooh, jailbait," he said. He and Taker smiled at each other. Then he looked at me again. His eyes roamed freely over my body. He smiled appreciatively. "Very nice, very nice. How about we-"

Taker quickly interrupted. "Uh, we'll see you later, Kane." He practically dragged me from the room. I waved bye to Kane. He waved bye as well, and then the door shut behind us.

"Sorry about dragging you outta there so fast," he said. "But Kane… Even though he's a good guy, like most of the wrestlers here, he's always on the prowl, looking for a girl to hook up with. I won't let that be you."

"How nice of you… Is it your job to protect me while I'm here?" I asked.

"I would be honored if you wanted me to," he said. "Backstage here can be a dangerous place for a young female like yourself."

"Ok, cool. So I'm your valet and you're my bodyguard…"

"Yeah, for now," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled mysteriously. "Come on, let's meet Edge and Lita."

He knocked on Edge's door and, as he had with Kane, he didn't bother to wait for permission to come in.

Edge was waiting with a raised bat and an angry expression on his face. Lita stood behind him looking scared.

"What the hell?" Taker said, jumping in front of me to protect me.

"We thought you might be Matt," Edge explained, lowering his bat.

"Sorry about that," Lita said wearily. She sighed. "Come in."

Taker cautiously walked into the room and pulled me inside. He locked the door behind him. "Didn't think of that?" he asked.

Edge and Lita looked at each other. "Nah," Edge said. "We wanted him to come in. We were ready."

"We didn't mean to scare you," Lita said to me. "You're the winner of the Meet The Cast Contest, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm J," I said. I offered her my hand.

"And I'm Lita," she said, shaking my hand. "I loved your poem! I'm a poet myself, so maybe we could hang out sometime and write some stuff."

"Cool," I said. I turned to Edge. "Hi, my name's J." I offered him my hand as well.

"I don't shake hands," he said rudely. Then he smiled. "I give hugs. I'm Edge." He hugged me for a minute, then let me go.

"Edge is always playing jokes," Lita said to me. She looked up into his eyes. "Maybe that's one part of him that attracts me to him so much." She leaned up and gave him a brief kiss.

"Aren't they cute?" I said to Taker.

"Very," he said. "Let's give them some alone time." He looked over at the two love birds. "We'll leave you two alone..."

We left the room and locked the door behind us. "They really are cute together," I said as we stood outside the door.

"Yeah, but I still don't condone how things went down with Matt Hardy," he said.

"True, me neither," I said. "But..." My voice trailed off as I paused to look up into his eyes. "But you can't help who you fall for."

He looked down into my eyes. "True. So, so true."

We shared a moment of silence, just gazing at each other. It was amazing how I already felt a connection with him and I hadn't really known him until a little while ago!

"Who's the chick?" came an amazed voice from behind us. We both turned around to see Chris Jericho. He was standing by us, shirtless, wearing shades. His hair was down, framing his beautiful face. His eyes looked intently at me.

"J, meet Chris Jericho. Chris, meet J, the winner of the WWE Meet The Cast Contest and our first ever WWE Teen Diva," Taker said.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Jericho said, still shaking my hand.

"Love the band," I said.

"Maybe I can perform solo for you one night," he said suggestively, still shaking my hand slowly.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. Why was he still shaking my hand?

Apparently, Taker was wondering the same thing. He cleared his throat. Jericho let my hand go and smiled.

"So... Are you single?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"But she's almost taken," Taker said. "And besides, she's only 17."

"So? She's just old enough to consent," Jericho said. "I could teach her the ropes around here."

"I don't think so. Come on, J, you have more people you need to meet," Taker said, putting his arm around me protectively and leading me away.

"Nice meeting you," I called over my shoulder.

"Likewise. We'll catch up later when you're not busy," Jericho called after me. He grinned as Taker rushed me away.

"Like hell he'll catch up with you later," Taker fumed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"That boy..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just go on to the next room."

The next room was John Cena's room. Although I had already met Cena, Taker decided we should go in there anyway.

"Just for good measure," he said as he opened the door. "That's all."

John looked up when we walked in. "Hey, J, what's up!" he exclaimed. He acted like he was happy to see me.

"Did you get your shower?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," he said. "I solved that little problem you gave me with that 'freak-nasty' freestyle."

Taker looked curiously back and forth at us and just listened as we talked back and forth like old friends.

"Your freestyle was 'freak-nasty' too," I laughed. "In fact, you started it."

"I'll finish it, too," he offered, "when we hang out later on today."

"Mmmm, she can't hang out with you today," Taker piped up. "We have so much to do. Her debut is tomorrow night, and we have to go through a lot of stuff to prepare."

"Well, maybe tomorrow," John said. "Or the day after that."

"I guess," I said. Taker frowned. "That is, if Mark here is done preparing me for this whole valet deal."

"You know where to find me," John said as we started to leave.

"Yeah, ok," I said, as I started to follow Taker out of the room.

"Oh yeah, J?" John called after me. I turned back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Taker didn't bother looking, and maybe that was a good thing. "Want some?" He touched his muscular chest, held his arms out. "Come get some!"

I decided to keep his offer in my mind for future reference. Taker walked quietly next to me in the hall.

"What's wrong now?" I asked. "Did I offend you or something?"

"No, no," he said. "I just don't... Never mind. Let's just go to the next room."

That's what we did for the following few hours: go room to room meeting everyone on the roster. Every time one of Taker's male co-workers hit on me, Taker got more and more upset. And each time, he got a little more protective.

"Only two more left," he said to me when we left Randy Orton's room.

"Good. I'm getting the feeling that you're not enjoying this as much as I am," I said.

"Very perceptive of you," he said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a very perceptive young woman?"

"Quite a few people," I said, "but it means more coming from you since I like you so much." I smiled at him. He was tight-lipped. "Come on, where's that smile you were flashing me earlier?"

"It ran away when I introduced you to Edge and Lita," he said.

"Is there anything I can do to coax one out of you now?" I asked him.

"Anything?" he repeated.

"Yeah," I said, hoping he didn't think I meant sexually. I liked him but I wasn't some kind of whore who would sleep with him on the first night.

"How about you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked. "After we get checked into our hotel rooms?"

"That would be great," I said. "Absolutely perfect."

He smiled big at my acceptance to his offer. "Good."

"There's that smile," I said. I linked my arm through his. "Let's finish these last two rooms and get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla and myself.**

We entered Triple H's room. He was lying on the couch talking to someone on his cell phone. When he looked up and saw us standing there, he said, "Hey, Torrie? I'll call you back in a few. See ya soon, bye." He snapped his cell phone shut, stood up, and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, what's up?" Triple H asked us. "Who's the lovely lady?"

"Her name is J," Taker said.

"Oh, you're that one I've been hearing the guys talk about in the bathroom," Triple H said, comprehension dawning on his face. "You're the winner of the contest."

"And the new WWE Teen Diva," Taker put in.

"Right, can't forget that," Triple H said, shaking my hand. "But why is she the 'teen' diva?"

"Because I'm only 17," I told him.

"Damn, and with a body like that? Makes me wish I was a little younger," he said wistfully.

"You're not the only one," Taker agreed.

That was unexpected, but I tried to act nonchalant. "Age is just a number, guys. Didn't ya ever hear that before?"

"Yeah, it's just a number until the law is on your ass," Taker said.

"Yup," Triple H agreed. He looked at me again. "Well, I'm about to get going. I have to meet Torrie at the airport."

"Nice meeting you," I said as Taker and I left. "Hope to meet Torrie soon."

Triple H just smiled and winked at me.

Taker shut the door behind us. "That Triple H, he's a pretty cool guy," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, he's cool," I agreed. "Where's our last stop?"

"Right here," he said, as we came to a sudden stop.

I looked at the name on the door and couldn't believe my eyes. "Shawn? Michaels? The Heartbreak Kid? The Showstopper? He's here?"

"Whoa, whoa, now you sound like a very excited fan," he said. "I'm getting jealous! Were you this excited before you met me?"

"Definitely," I said. "I couldn't stop talking about your tongue and how you'd look naked... Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," he said, grinning bigger than ever before. He leaned close. "So you like my tongue?" He stuck his tongue out. It went to his chin.

"Do that thing where you roll your eyes into the back of your head," I said.

"For you," he said. Then he rolled his eyes up into the back of his head and bared his teeth.

"Wicked," I breathed as I watched him.

He looked back at me normally. "Ready to meet Shawn?"

"Yeah," I said in a strangely breathless voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" he asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, after I'd gained control of my voice again. "It's just the whole darkness thing can be quite a turn-on."

He smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it can be."

With that last comment, he knocked on Shawn's door.

"Come in," Shawn called from inside.

"Wow, he's the only one who you've actually waited for to get permission to go in," I realized.

He laughed. "Well, Shawn's legendary."

"Not as legendary as you," I pointed out.

"I know. But we're good friends. Our wives even hang out together sometimes," he said.

"Wow," I said. "I never got the impression that you were friends with him."

"Our characters on TV may not look like friends, but you'll learn that our personal lives are really quite different from the storylines." Then he opened the door and we went inside.

"Shawn, I'd like you to meet J," Taker said. "J, meet the Showstopper, Shawn Michaels!"

"It's an honor to meet you," I said.

"It's an honor to meet you too," he said. "From what I've read, you're a talented poet."

"That, she is," Taker cut in. "Did you see that poem she submitted about me for the contest? It was so personal and private, it was like my wife wrote it."

I didn't know what to say. "Thanks," I said to them both; Shawn for calling me a talented poet and Taker for agreeing.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom," Taker said. "Shawn, where's the nearest bathroom around here?"

"Go out of this room, make a left, walk straight until you reach the end of the hall, and go right. You can't miss it," Shawn instructed.

"Left, straight, right," Taker repeated. "Got it." He turned to me. "Are you ok staying here with Shawn for a little bit?"

"Sure," I said.

"Great," he said. He took off for the bathroom at a brisk pace.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Shawn asked.

"That would be great," I said. I sat down.

"Are you excited to be here in the WWE?" he asked.

"Very. I've wanted to be on the road with you guys ever since I was a little girl," I said.

"And how old are you now?" he asked curiously.

"17. I'll be 18 next month, though," I answered.

"What does your boyfriend think about you being on the road with us guys and looking the way you do?" he asked seriously.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single and ready to mingle," I said.

"Hmmm. I just assumed that a girl looking as sexy as you had to have a boyfriend," he said. He shook his head. "Oh well, that's a good thing."

"Being single?" I asked.

"Yeah. Temptation calls when you're on the road. It's better to be single so if you hook up with someone, you won't feel guilty about it..." He paused, thinking. "I mean, if I didn't have that kind of baggage, I think I'd be a better man. And I'd be much less sexually frustrated."

I laughed. "Sexually frustrated, huh? I'm always like that."

"You have a great laugh," he said. "And it's infectious." He started laughing, too.

I smiled at him.

He turned serious. "Uh, J... What's that on your lips?"

I felt my lips. "Huh? What does it look like?" I asked, feeling nothing.

He quickly leaned over and kissed me. His lips felt so good against mine that I kissed him back.

I. KISSED. SHAWN. MICHAELS.

When he pulled back, he looked at my lips. "Well, looks like I got it off," he said.

"What was it? And where did it go?" I asked.

"It was my lips, and they're right here on my face," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're a funny guy," I said. "And an amazing kisser," I added in a low voice.

"Thanks. You are too," he said. "I needed that... But anyway, that's me." He leaned back on the couch. "Always playing jokes on my co-workers."

"This man never lied," Taker said as he walked in the door and caught Shawn's last sentence. "I still haven't forgotten the time you hid my clothes when I was in the shower."

"Yeah, you kicked my ass for that," Shawn laughed. He turned to me. "But it was worth it because he was wearing these tight ass pink spandex shorts and he kept talking about how he was down with the devil at the same time. Those shorts screamed homosexual."

I looked at Taker, at his tall and imposing figure. He was very intimidating. But then I imagined him in tight, pink spandex shorts and I couldn't help but smile.

"I have pictures," Shawn said.

Taker gasped. "I thought I destroyed your camera?"

Shawn laughed. "Dude, that's why you always get an extra camera!"

We all laughed. "Well, we're gonna get a limo back to the hotel in a minute," Taker said. "Are you coming with us?"

"Sure. I'll meet you guys out there in the parking garage," Shawn said as we left the room.

"Now didn't you say you had a friend waiting for you?" Taker asked me as we headed back to my room.

"Yeah, Kayla," I said. "Poor thing, she's been waiting for me for a long time."

Taker pointed up ahead. "That your friend Kayla right there?"

I looked up ahead to where he pointed. And there she was, giggling up into Randy Orton's face as he touched her hair.

"Yeah, that's Kayla," I said. As we approached her, I smiled. "Oh Kayla, how's your day been?"

"It's been pretty good," she said.

"But her night will be even better," Randy put in. "She's staying with me."

"Cool," I said. "Well, have fun."

"Well, we're off," Randy said.

"My things are in his rental," Kayla explained to me. "We were just waiting for you so I could let you know."

"It's cool," I said, biting my lip and thinking of sleeping in a huge hotel room all by myself. The thought of it kind of creeped me out.

Kayla and I must have had some weird kind of telepathy, because she looked at me right then. "Will you be ok sleeping in that big hotel room all alone?" she asked me worriedly. "Because if you won't then I'll stay..."

"No, it's ok, just go have fun," I said.

"Thanks. I owe you big," she whispered in my ear. Then she and Randy walked off, arm in arm.

"And she hates wrestling," I laughed. "How ironic." I walked into the room.

Taker looked at me for a second, then followed me into the room. "Are you sure you're going to be ok sleeping all alone in a hotel room?" he asked.

"I'm kind of nervous about it," I admitted. "But who am I to rain on her parade? She deserves to have a little fun."

"I could stay with you," he volunteered. "Or you could stay with me."

"Oh, I wouldn't wanna impose on you," I said. "But would it really be ok?"

"I'd like it," he said. "Some of us married guys spend too many lonely nights in hotel rooms, alone with our thoughts. I'd enjoy having someone there of the opposite sex to at least talk to."

"At least?" I repeated.

"There's always more that could be done when you get two people together in a hotel room at night," he said. "I just try to keep it from going there."

"Your wife must really love you," I said.

"She wouldn't love me if she knew what I was thinking right now," he admitted.

"Would I?" I asked, just to see what he would say.

"Yeah, you would," he said.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a minute. "Uh, I'll tell you later," he said finally. He helped me gather up my stuff. "Ready?"

"All set," I said.

"Great." He opened the door and held it for me. "Let's get the hell outta here. I'm starving!"

"Me, too," I agreed heartily. "Hungry for you," I thought.

He watched me as I walked out. Then he shut the door behind us and together we headed for the parking garage.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla and myself.**

Shawn was waiting for us in the parking garage when we arrived, as he had promised. Shawn's bags were already put up in the limo.

"I'll give our bags to the chauffeur," Taker said to me. "I'll give him yours, too. You can just get in the limo if you want."

"Ok," I said. The chauffeur and Taker stowed the luggage in the back while Shawn held the door for me and helped me into the limo.

I sat down as he climbed in and shut the door. He slid over next to me and looked at me.

"Um, about that kiss earlier..." His voice trailed off.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," I said. "Right?"

"Correct. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said. "You just have to understand that I'm always pulling tricks around here. So don't be mad."

"Shawn... Can I call you Shawn?" I asked.

"Call me what you want to," he said. "I'll answer."

"Shawn," I continued. "It was an innocent kiss. You have nothing to be worried about."

"How about another one then?" he asked, smiling.

I touched his shoulder. "No can do. Taker would get mad, and plus, I think I would start getting attached to you if we start making out all the time."

"Taker wouldn't get mad. He's happily married," he said.

"And you're married, too," I pointed out.

"It's all for the kids," he said, leaning back. "If I didn't have kids, I wouldn't be married right now."

Just then, the door opened and Taker climbed into the limo. I looked over at him and smile.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Got a phone call from Vince," Taker answered. "He was calling to tell us that we should hurry up and get to the hotel before they friggin rent our rooms out."

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"I told him we only needed two rooms because you and I would share one," Taker said.

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "You two are going to share a room tonight?"

"Yeah," Taker said. "She's never slept in a hotel room alone before, and her friend kinda bailed on her with Randy Orton."

"Oh," Shawn said. He was silent.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Taker asked.

I didn't quite know what to say.

"Marriage," Shawn said. He sounded tired. "Stupid marriages."

"Marriage isn't stupid," Taker said. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "But it can be difficult when you're on the road all the time and your spouse is back home."

"Yeah, both husband and wife have needs, and when they're not together, they go to someone else to fulfill those needs," Shawn said. "And that's the sucky thing about marriage."

"It's supposed to be sacred. I never expected it to be easy. I mean, I know you have to work on it," Taker said. "But when it's one-sided and the other person isn't working as hard as you are to preserve the love then what the hell kind of marriage is it?"

"No, get this. When your wife cheats on you and expects you not to give in to temptation while you're on the road, now that's the shit," Shawn said.

"Oh, I know," Taker said. "Shit, sometimes I think I'm with her for the sake of the kids. I want my kids to grow up with both of their parents."

"Wow," was all I could say. These two macho wrestlers were practically spilling their hearts in front of me. It was touching, and I felt really sorry for them.

"Shawn and I both have crazy marital problems," Taker explained to me. "Practically everyone in this business who's married to someone outside of the business has marital problems."

"Because the wrestling spouse can't understand the spouse who stays at home, and vice versa," Shawn said. "They live completely different lives and they barely know each other. It's like they're in two separate worlds, and neither one can understand the world of the other one."

"I'm guessing Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman don't have this problem," I said, "seeing as they're both in the business together."

"They're a lucky couple," Shawn said.

"So are Charlie Haas and Jackie Gayda. I wish they were still here," Taker said. "Gave me a reason to smile some of these days."

"I never knew you guys were so sad. You're both really good at hiding emotions," I said.

"In this business... No, scratch that. In _life_ period, you have to be good at that," Shawn said. "Or else, you'll just end up hurt in the end... And the emotional pain isn't like the physical pain. It's not temporary. You can't take a painkiller and hope that it goes away."

"It hurts forever," Taker finished.

Then everyone was quiet as we rode to the hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel, we took our bags inside and went over to check in.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said, "but we only have one room left."

Shawn, Taker, and I looked at each other.

"Looks like the three of us will be sharing a room tonight," I said.

"One more thing," the receptionist said.

"Is it bad?" Taker asked.

"Maybe... See, there's only one bed there. No couch or anything like that," she said. Seeing the looks on our faces, she quickly continued, "But it's a king-sized bed so maybe that's a comforting thought."

"Not really. You're saying the three of us are gonna have to share a bed?" Shawn asked unbelievingly. "We had our rooms reserved and everything."

"Reserved? Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked brightly. "Names, please?"

We gave her our names. "Funny, you three have connecting rooms and bathrooms. You," she said, pointing to Shawn, "have a room. Your room," she said, pointing at me, "is in the middle. And your room," she said, pointing at Taker, "is on the other side. And the bathrooms are all together. Isn't that funny?"

"Very amusing. Look, we're hungry and tired. Can we just get our cards so we can drop this stuff off and go get dinner?" Shawn asked.

"You don't have to be so rude and uptight," the receptionist said.

"You'd be 'rude and uptight' too if you hadn't had sex for a month!" Shawn snapped. She held out his card and he snatched it.

She handed Taker and me our cards as well, and the three of us headed over to the elevator together.

We stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed.

"I didn't mean to be so rude to her," Shawn said. "But I'm so frustrated!"

"Me, too," Taker said. "You've gone a whole month and so have I."

"I hate being married," Shawn sighed.

"Seeing as you're all frustrated," I said to Taker, "I'm gonna go ahead and sleep in my own room. I mean, I already have the card and our rooms connect together so I feel much more secure."

"I understand," Taker said. He didn't bother arguing with me, he just respected my opinion.

"But we're still on for dinner," I said. "And Shawn, you can come, too."

"Really? Cause I wasn't looking forward to calling room service and eating alone again," Shawn said.

"We can go out to a club or something," Taker said. "Or my favorite, a biker joint."

"I don't care where we go," I said, "as long as you two aren't all depressed and stuff. You guys make me sad when you're sad."

"Sorry," Shawn said. We reached our floor and got out.

We headed to our rooms. "We can all meet up in my room in like 15 or 20 minutes," I said. "If that's ok with you guys."

"It's perfectly fine with me," Taker said, and Shawn agreed. Then we each slid our cards on the doors and disappeared into our respective rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla, Brenda, Wanda/Skank Ho, and myself.**

The room was spectacular. It was so grand and majestic, I was super happy that I didn't have to pay for it. It looked so expensive! I was amazed as I looked around the room, wonder and excitement written all over my face.

Then my eyes landed on the bed. It was huge! It was a king-sized bed and I was a little intimidated at the thought of sleeping in it all alone.

But whatever. I grabbed some things out of my bags and headed for the bathroom. I decided I should take a quick shower and look my best for my dinner date with Taker and Shawn.

Turns out we all had the same idea. I felt totally weird when I walked into the bathroom only to find Taker half-naked.

"Well, look who it is," I said nervously. He turned around and saw me.

"What's up with the connecting bathrooms anyway?" Taker asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but I know it's probably weird for you."

"Very," I said. "And getting weirder," I added as Shawn entered the bathroom half-naked as well.

"Well, I see we're all semi-naked," Shawn said. "Who's up for a threesome?"

"You and your jokes," I said with a smile.

"Who said I was joking?" Shawn asked with a serious expression on his face.

My smile dropped. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Nah," he said with a laugh. He and Taker laughed at the look on my face.

"I better take my shower now," I said. They both looked expectantly at me. "What?" I asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Shawn asked. "Hop in."

"We'll both see you naked one of these days," Taker reasoned. "What's wrong with a little peek now?"

"A little peek?" I repeated.

"Oh, she's scared. She doesn't want us to see her perfect little body," Taker said.

"I thought you were tough," Shawn said sadly.

"Oh, what the hell?" I said. I stripped quickly and hopped in the shower.

"Oh!" Taker and Shawn both exclaimed when I was in the shower.

"Nice ass," Shawn said.

"Ditto," Taker said in an amazed voice. "Cold shower for me," he added.

"Me, too," Shawn agreed. Then they hopped into the other showers.

All of us took showers in freezing cold water...

20 minutes later, we all met up in my room.

"Ready to get outta here?" I asked them.

Neither of them spoke. They were staring at me. I looked down. "Do I look bad or something?" I asked.

"Just the opposite," Taker said, licking his lips.

I was wearing my usual attire: tight jeans, tight shirt, tennis shoes. Sporty and trendy at the same time.

"Should I change?" I asked after we'd stood there for 3 minutes and no one had attempted to leave.

"Oh no, definitely not," Shawn said. "Let's go."

We walked out and got in the elevator. "So, there's a hot joint just a few blocks away. We could walk there," Taker suggested.

"That's fine with me," I said. Shawn only nodded.

We stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Shawn led us over to the receptionist's desk. She looked up at us wearily.

"Look, I just want to apologize for the way I talked to you earlier," Shawn said. "I was just a bit cranky, and I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Apology accepted," the receptionist said. She offered him her hand. "By the way, my name is Brenda."

"Nice to meet you, Brenda," Shawn said. He leaned down and kissed her hand. Then he stood back up and smiled. "See you later."

We started to walk away when Brenda called after us, "Shawn? My shift is ending now. Do you want to catch a bite to eat now?"

"We're actually going to get some food now," Shawn said. He looked at Taker and me. "You guys mind if she joins us?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"I don't care," Taker said. "She can come if you want her to."

"Brenda, we'd be happy if you joined us," Shawn said.

Brenda came over, full of smiles. "Wow, it'll be like a double date!" she squealed excitedly.

"Except I'm married," Shawn said. "So instead of labeling this a date, why don't we call it a friendly get-together?"

"Um, ok," Brenda said. "Let's go!"

We headed out of the hotel, all 4 of us together. I didn't know what to think of Brenda. After all, we had only just met her. But I didn't say anything because Taker and Shawn hadn't really known me for that long of a time either.

"What's the best place to have a good dinner?" Shawn asked.

"But kind of low-key as well," Taker added. "Because we don't wanna get bomb-rushed by hardcore fans or anything."

"Oh, well I know just the place we should go to," Brenda said excitedly. She grabbed Shawn's arm and led us to a little joint called Rusty Wheelz.

"Biker joint?" Taker asked as we walked up and saw all the expensive-looking bikes parked outside.

"Yup. That's your kind of thing, isn't it?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, I love my bike," Taker said.

We went inside and sat in a booth in the far corner at the back of the room. Every booth was very private in the back, with a TV in the wall.

Taker and I sat on one side while Shawn and Brenda sat on the other side. Brenda and I sat across from each other next to the wall while Shawn and Taker sat across from each other by the aisle.

"Man, I've been craving a good steak," Taker commented.

"I kinda want some chicken," I said.

"I wouldn't mind some chicken myself," Brenda agreed. "Some spicy hot wings or something."

"I'll be getting a steak like Taker," Shawn said.

A waitress came up to our booth. It was a woman, dressed skimpily. Her boobs looked like they were going to pop out of her shirt or something, and her skirt was extremely short. I was surprised that she could actually walk in her high heels, which had to be like 5 inches.

"My name is Wanda," she said. She looked at Shawn and Taker and went on in a suggestive tone, "I'll be serving you tonight."

Brenda and I looked at each other. "She's hitting on our men," Brenda mouthed to me.

"Skanky bitch," I mouthed back. "Kiss Shawn."

"On the count of three," Brenda said out loud to me.

"What's on the count of three?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, just this," I said, when Brenda said three. I gently turned Taker's face toward me and leaned up and kissed him. He probably wondered why I did that, but he certainly didn't complain. He just kissed me back.

Shawn looked surprised, but he kissed Brenda back. When Brenda kicked me softy under the table, that was my cue to end the kiss with Taker. I pulled back and looked up into his piercing green eyes.

"Nice lips," I said to him, trailing my finger lightly over his lips, leaning up to softly kiss him again, and pulling back to take a peek at Wanda, who I called "Skank Ho" in my mind. That would forever be her name when I thought of her. Not Wanda, just Skank Ho.

"Can I take your order?" Skank Ho asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Mmmm, do you serve sex?" Shawn asked absently, playing with Brenda's hair.

"Only off the clock," Skank Ho replied with a teasing smile, but Shawn wasn't even looking at her.

"Not you," Shawn said, grinning at Brenda. "I'll just get a steak," he said over his shoulder to Skank Ho.

"Yeah, I'll take a steak, too," Taker said.

"What about you two?" Skank Ho said to Brenda and me with obvious jealousy and disgust in her voice.

"We'll both take some hot and spicy chicken," Brenda said. She looked at me. "That cool with you?"

"You know it, girl," I said.

"Drinks?" Skank Ho asked in a tired voice.

"I'll take a Sprite," both Brenda and I said at the same time.

"Sprite's my favorite!" I exclaimed.

"Mine, too," Brenda said. "We have a lot in common!"

"I'll have a beer," Taker said.

Shawn nodded his head. "I'll have one, too."

"Anything else?" Skank Ho asked in her new and resigned manner.

"Just a little privacy," Brenda said sweetly.

Skank Ho stomped away huffily.

I high-fived Brenda across the table. We both laughed.

"Damn, why'd you two tag team her like that?" Taker asked with a laugh.

"She was just trying to get in on you two guys so she could fool around with you," Brenda said.

"Yeah, she was totally hitting on both of you," I said, "and we didn't want to share."

"Didn't your parents teach you about sharing?" Taker asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah, but I won't be sharing you with Skank Ho Wanda," I said. "Unless you want major STDs."

"Oh, I'll pass on the STD tip," Taker said hurriedly.

"Yeah, I've never had an STD before, and I don't want one now," Shawn agreed heartily.

"Now how much do you wanna bet she spits on our food?" Brenda asked me.

"The steaks will be spit-free. We did nothing to offend her," Taker said.

"We hope..." Shawn's voice trailed off. He leaned across the table and whispered something to Taker.

Taker nodded in earnest. "On the count of three... One..."

"Guys... What's going on?" Brenda asked.

"Two..." Shawn's voice trailed off.

"I think we're gonna get a taste of our own medicine," I confided to Brenda.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Three!" Taker and Shawn said in unison. They both leaned toward us. Taker kissed me while Shawn kissed Brenda.

They certainly kept our lips busy until our food arrived!

We were all breathless when Skank Ho came back balancing all our food.

"You have great balance," I said to her. I felt kind of bad for the way Brenda and I had treated her earlier. Hell, I figured if I had been in her position, I would've acted the same way when I saw two guys as hot as Taker and Shawn!

"Thanks," Skank Ho replied. "If I didn't, I totally wouldn't have a job here."

"Oh, and with those heels, too! I can barely walk in heels that high, much less balance food like you do," Brenda said, catching on to what I was doing.

"Thanks. Took me a while to perfect that skill." Skank Ho beamed as she sat our meals in front of us. "Enjoy your dinner."

"That steak smells so good," Taker said. "I'm starved."

"Me, too," Shawn said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "There's nothing more that I love to have in my mouth than a nice steak."

"Can't say the same for me," Taker said. "I mean, steak is my favorite food, but there _is_ something else that I happen to love having in my mouth." He looked at me and licked his lips suggestively.

"Oh, I forgot about _that_," Shawn said. "You're right."

Brenda turned on the TV. "What should we watch?" she asked us.

"Isn't it Wednesday?" Taker asked.

"Yep," I answered him.

"Shit, let's watch the Disney Channel," Shawn said. "I bet Kim Possible's on."

"You guys watch that?" I asked as Brenda flipped through the channels to find Disney.

"Gotta love that Dr. Drakken," Taker said. "Kinda reminds me of myself in some ways."

"How? He's blue," I said.

"No, I mean his personality. He never gives up on what he wants. even though he loses every time he attempts to get it. I'm like that," Taker said. "But I don't lose that often."

"That's good to know," I said.

"I'm like Ron," Shawn said. "Always pulling jokes and whatnot." He laughed. "See, I'm the type who would have a naked molerat for a pet."

"How disturbing," Brenda said. Then she laughed. "Just kidding."

We ate our food in almost complete silence as we watched Kim Possible, which actually was on the Disney Channel at the time. The silence was only broken by a few chuckles, giggles, and laughs whenever something funny was said or when Dr. Drakken did something stupid, which he was guaranteed to do every time we saw him.

A bit later, we finished eating. After the bill was paid, we headed out together. Taker had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and Shawn had his arm around Brenda.

"So Brenda, how old are you?" I asked her since we were walking right next to each other.

"Actually, I'll be 18 in a month," she said.

"Me, too!" I exclaimed. "My birthday's March 15."

"Stop kidding! Mine, too!" she said excitedly. "How weird is that?"

"You're both kidding. Let me see some ID," Taker said.

We stopped walking. Brenda and I both pulled out our IDs and compared them side by side. They both said DOB 3/15/1988.

"Guess they weren't lying," Shawn said.

"That cuts out the club," Taker said.

"I wasn't really looking forward to a club anyway. Not enough privacy," I said.

"And too many skanky hoes," Brenda agreed. "I can't stand 'em"

"Me neither," I agreed. "Little sluts. They're everywhere."

"Oh, such a vulgar mouth," Taker admonished me. "I'm gonna have to wash that mouth out for you..." And he kissed me.

"You're crazy," I said. "Do you mean that whenever I curse, you'll kiss me?"

"Yep," Taker said.

"Same goes for you," Shawn said to Brenda.

"I have a feeling my cursing problem is going to worsen," I told Brenda.

"Mine, too," she giggled.

When we got back to the hotel, we all stood in the lobby.

"So... What are we going to do?" I asked. I turned to Brenda. "And where are you going tonight?"

"I live here at the hotel," Brenda said. "My dad owns the whole chain of Imperial Garden Hotels."

"Wow, so why are you working here?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing better to do," she said. "Bored. I get paid extra for it, though."

"I think I'm gonna head up to my room," Taker said with a yawn. "How about you, J? Coming along?"

"Um, sure," I said. I don't know what I was thinking about. Perhaps I was just a crazy, crazy girl. What else could explain why I was about to go up to Taker's room alone with him?

"See you guys later," I said to Shawn and Brenda as Taker and I went into the elevator. The doors closed with the two of them waving at us. Brenda winked and I smiled, and then the doors closed completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own myself.**

Taker and I got out of the elevator and headed for his room. "Suddenly I'm really tired," Taker said.

"It's been a long day," I agreed.

"Totally. But tomorrow will be different," he assured me. "We won't be walking around everywhere meeting everybody. You know everybody now."

"Yeah, but I think I'm happiest about knowing you," I told him as he searched for his card key. We stood in the hallway.

"You're stuck with me, J," he said. "Absolutely stuck."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," I said. "Sounds good to me."

"It's bad for my marriage," he said. "But we'll work through that."

"You're getting way ahead of me here," I said. "I'm lost."

He laughed, pulling out the card key and sliding it to unlock the door. We went inside his room and shut the door. I sat down on the edge of his huge bed as he locked the door and proceeded to take off his shirt.

I had to take a second to admire his wonderful body. Tall, muscular, and tattooed, he looked amazing.

He caught me looking. "What?" he asked.

"Just admiring God's great work," I said simply. "And what a wonderful job he did."

He smiled. "I could say the same thing about you," he said. "I remember when I first viewed your audition tape. I was like, 'Whoa. She's reading this sexy poem about me and freestyling in a bikini at the same time!' All of us guys were in heaven."

I smiled. "What did you think when you first heard the poem?" I asked.

"Why, I thought that we'd found our winner, and everyone else agreed," he said. "We didn't even look at anymore tapes after viewing yours, and your audition tape was the first one we popped in."

"How do you know there wasn't someone better than me?" I asked. "If you didn't look at any other tapes?"

"We all knew it when we first saw you," he said. "It was simple."

"But how?" I prodded.

"There are some things in life that you just know are right," he said with a shrug. "You winning that contest was one of them."

I left it at that. His answer made sense. There are some things in life that you just know are right...

"Sooo, want to watch something on TV?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to me. His presence, his proximity to me was so overwhelming. I could barely answer his question.

"S-sure," I stammered in response.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Your voice sounds funny."

"I'm fine," I practically gasped as he reached over and touched my arm. His touch sent tingles up my spine.

He scooted over close to me, so close that our legs were touching. "You don't sound so great," he said. "Turn around, let me look at you."

I turned around obediently but couldn't keep eye contact with him. It was suddenly freaking me out to be alone in a hotel room with Taker.

"It's almost like you're hyperventilating," he said. "Breathe, J."

I calmed down and started breathing regularly. "Sorry about that," I said about 2 minutes later.

"That's like the second time that's happened to you today," he said. He looked intently at me. He seemed very concerned. "Do you have some kind of medical problem that I should be aware of? Maybe asthma?"

"No, I don't have any medical problems," I said. "There's just something about being alone with you that literally takes my breath away."

He gave me a crooked smile when I said that. "You have a way with words," was all he could say.

I smiled back. "So, what are we watching on TV?"

"Whatever you want to see," he said.

"Why don't we flip through until we find a good movie?" I suggested.

"Good idea," he said.

It was totally silent in the room as he flipped slowly through the channels. Finally he stopped on a channel that was about to play a horror movie.

"Oh, I saw this movie. _House of Wax_," I said, as the film started to come on.

"Is it scary? I haven't seen it yet," he said.

"I was pretty scared when I went to see it last year," I said. "I haven't watched it since then."

"I might get scared. Will you let me hold onto your arm when I get scared?" he asked in a tiny voice. Of course, he was just kidding.

"I'm sure it'll be the other way around," I said as the eerie music came on and it showed the woman boiling wax on the stove.

"This isn't a comfortable position to be sitting in for the duration of a movie," he said. "Why don't we kick our shoes off and at least lean against the headboard?"

I didn't think about it; I just agreed with him. "That sounds like a good idea," I said.

We both took off our shoes and crawled up to the head of the bed. I leaned back against the headboard and sighed. I couldn't believe I was in the bed with the Undertaker!

I got fully engrossed in the movie, but I still noticed it as Taker slowly slid closer and closer to me on the bed. Finally, he was right next to me. He yawned and pretended to stretch, lifting his arms up in the air to do the whole "stretch-and-put-your-arm-around-her" trick.

When he put his arm around me, I found myself cuddling up against his warm, muscular body. Being in his arms was way better than I'd ever imagined when I used to think about him. Nothing could compare to the feeling of safety and warmth that he gave me. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen to us...

On the movie, the deranged brother with the messed up face was chasing Paris Hilton's character. I knew what was about to happen, so I figured I wouldn't be scared when it did. But when that pole thing went through her head a few seconds later and she was bowing on her knees with it through her head, I gasped.

His arms wrapped around me tighter. "Hey, I thought you said you saw this before," he said.

"I did," I said. "But I can't help being a little scared even though I already know what's going to happen."

"Don't be scared," he said. "As long as you're with me, you're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you." He smiled, then leaned down to kiss me. His hair tickled my face and I giggled. "What? Do I kiss funny?" he asked.

"No, your hair's tickling my face," I said.

He let me go. "Oh, well I'll put it in a ponytail then," he said, reaching back to pull his hair back.

"No, no, don't," I said. "You look really hot when it's down." I reached up to touch his hair. "I love your hair."

He smiled and kissed me again. We forgot all about the movie...

A little while later he pulled back. "Man, I'm hot," he whispered.

"I know," I said. He was sweating like crazy.

"I think I need a shower," he said.

"Me, too," I said. I looked at the clock. "And what time do we have to be back at the arena in the morning?"

"10 at the latest," he said. "But I prefer to get there by 8. Early bird catches the worm, remember?"

I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go get some clothes."

"I'll meet you in the shower," he said with a wink.

5 minutes later I went into the connected bathroom and there he was, getting naked. He didn't even see me. I just stood there, my feet practically glued to the ground, and watched him strip. His shirt was already off from earlier. He unzipped his pants and took them off. Then he took off his underwear and turned around, and suddenly I had a full view of Taker's...dragon.

He saw me, but didn't bother covering up. I guess he was used to people seeing his naked body. Or maybe he had no shame. Looking at him, I could see that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Wow," I said. He was so obviously aroused. I didn't know what else to say.

"You did this to me," he said in a low voice, gesturing at that huge dragon standing up down below.

It was so big that I was scared. I didn't know what to do. So instead of saying anything, I just stripped really fast and hopped into the shower.

He got into the shower next to mine. His voice floated over to me.

"What, did Big Mark scare you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Actually, yes. You're freaking huge!" I answered.

"Think I'd make a good porn star?"

"A great one," I replied.

He laughed, a low laugh. "But to be a porn star, you have to be good at sex, too, right?"

"I would suppose so."

"You'll have to rate me in that area someday in the future..."

Then we didn't talk.

A little later, I was in my room getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the connecting door between my room and Taker's.

"Come in," I answered. I was wearing those female boxers, the tight ones that look like really short shorts, and a tight shirt. My usual sleeping attire.

He came in just as I was bending over to pick something up. He was silent, watching me until I stood up and turned around.

"So, are you gonna be ok sleeping in here alone" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. I looked around. "I mean, it is a pretty big bed and..."

"Want me to sleep in here with you?" he asked.

I searched his face. "You do mean just _sleep_, right?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want it to mean," he answered.

"Yeah, ok, that would be good," I said.

Just minutes later, I was lying on my right side and he was lying behind me, pressed against me, typical spoon fashion. It felt so right to be lying like this with him pressed against me.

"Good night," he whispered to me, putting his arm around me and kissing the back of my neck.

"Night," I replied, my arm on the arm that he had around me.

I thought I would stay awake forever, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. But when he fell asleep and I heard the rhythm of his breathing, felt his chest against me, I was hypnotized. I slowly drifted off to sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Brenda and myself.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I was all out of ideas. Luckily now I have some great ideas for the next chapter!**

I woke up the next morning without the comfort of Taker's wonderful arms around me. Immediately, I wondered where he was. I had slept so peacefully the night before with his warm, muscular body pressed so closely against mine...

"Morning, sleepyhead," he whispered from somewhere behind me.

I smiled and turned over to find him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Morning," I replied with a smile. "How long have you been woke?"

"A little less than an hour," he said.

I noticed the bright sunshine coming through the window and immediately looked at the clock. It was 7:49 already!

"Oh, we're going to be late! Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, sitting up in the bed and running a hand through my hair.

"You looked so pretty sleeping, I just didn't have the heart to disturb you," he said. "Besides, we won't be late. We're not expected there until 10 anyway."

"What happened to the early bird catching the worm?" I asked.

"Why would I want a worm when I can have you?" he asked.

"Makes sense," I said. I got out of the bed and went over to my bag. Grabbing some essential stuff, I headed to the bathroom. He followed.

I brushed my teeth and went through my whole morning routine. He just stood back and observed me silently. It was weird for him to be standing there just watching me and not saying anything, but I didn't tell him that. I just continued what I was doing until I was done.

"You want to order room service or go out for breakfast?" he asked me when I went to find some clothes to wear from my bag.

"Room service sounds good enough," I said.

He ordered room service while I put on something to wear. When I stepped out of the bathroom, he looked at me.

"Wow, look at you!" he gushed, giving me the once-over appreciatively. "That looks nice on you."

I looked down at myself and gave a slight laugh. "I always dress like this," I told him, gesturing at my tight hip-huggers, tight shirt, and boots. "This is a comfortable style for me."

"I see," he said. "What a sight for sore eyes..."

There was a knock at the door that connected my room to Shawn's, and then Shawn appeared.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Shawn asked, entering my room and plopping down on the bed like it was his own. He looked at me and was silent for a minute. Then he shook his head and asked, "Sleep well?"

"We slept very well," Taker said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Yeah, that's all Brenda and I did. Sleep," Shawn answered. "But we talked almost half the night. That girl can carry on a great conversation."

"Too bad you won't be seeing her again after today," Taker said. He looked at me. "Tonight, it's back on the road."

"It'll suck to leave her behind," Shawn said sadly. "I mean, we just met and all but I feel like I know her well. She's great to be around."

"She seems nice enough," Taker said.

"Why doesn't she just come along?" I suggested. "I mean, it's not like she has anything to do here."

"Interesting idea," Shawn said, sitting up. "I hadn't thought about that."

There was a knock on the door. "Room service," a voice called.

"I'll get it," I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Geez, did you order the whole menu?" I asked Taker as I saw the butler pushing in a whole cart of hot, delicious-smelling breakfast into my room.

"Basically," Taker said. "So Shawn, want some breakfast?"

We ate our breakfast in silence, watching TV together. When we were done, they decided it was about time that we headed over to the arena. I was nervous because later on that night, I would be on national TV for the first time as Taker's valet, and just the thought of being watched by millions of people was nerve-wracking!

We arrived at the arena just before 10. "Our meeting's in 5 minutes," Taker said to me. "We better head straight over to Vince's office."

We said bye to Shawn and headed over to Vince McMahon's office together.

"Nervous?" Taker asked as I fiddled with my hands while we walked.

"Very," I said.

"Don't be," he said. "Vince might appear a certain way on TV, but remember, it's all in the storyline. Everything's different when the cameras stop rolling."

That calmed me down a little. He knocked on the door to Vince's office.

"Come in," Vince called.

Taker and I walked in to find Vince sitting at his desk with Dave Batista sitting across from him.

"Welcome, Taker, Lady Taker... You're just in time," Vince said, checking his watch. He looked at Taker. "You're usually here pretty early."

Lady Taker?

Taker nodded and said smoothly, "Yeah, things happen. I kinda just go with the flow."

Vince gave him a smile. "That's good, because that's what we're going to have to do with this new storyline..."

Vince proceeded to explain the storyline while we listened intently. He went through the storyline detail by detail, being sure to make sure that I understood what I was expected to do at all times. He placed heavy emphasis on the fact that even though I was gonna be "J" they were mostly going to call me Lady Taker. I liked him right away. He was nothing like the heartless Vince McMahon that I had watched on WWE through the years. He was actually kind, compassionate, and understanding. He made me feel right at home.

When the meeting was over, Vince stood up and shook my hand. "It'll be a pleasure having you here in the WWE."

"It'll be a pleasure just getting the chance to be here," I said, shaking his hand. "Thanks so much for the opportunity."

"Oh, nonsense, you earned it," he said, letting my hand go. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," I said, and followed Taker out of the room.

"So, how about we go back to my room and practice for tonight?" Taker suggested. He looked down at his watch. "Or," he said, "we could discuss our plans over lunch?"

I looked down at my watch and was surprised to see that it was already 1 in the afternoon. It seemed like we had only just arrived at the arena, but I realized that 3 hours had already passed.

"Sounds good," I said, just as Chris Jericho sauntered up to us from down the hallway.

"Hey Taker, J," Chris said, flashing me a huge smile.

"Jericho," Taker acknowledged briefly.

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you two up to?" Chris asked, looking back and forth at us.

Taker kept his mouth shut, so I decided to answer him. "Well, we're just about to go grab a bite to eat and discuss our plans," I said. "What about you?"

"I'm about to go get some lunch," he answered, patting his stomach. "I'm practically starving since I skipped breakfast this morning."

Taker looked at me, then at Chris. "Yeah, uh, we gotta get going," he finally told Chris. He started to walk away. I gave Chris a light smile and started to follow Taker.

"Wait, J," Chris said, walking after me and putting his hand on my arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to work out with me sometime? I need a workout partner," he said.

"I don't see a problem with that," I said after thinking for a second. "I do need to be hitting the gym a bit more often."

"There's nothing wrong with your body," he said, licking his lips. He circled me slowly. "Looks fine to me."

Taker rolled his eyes at Chris but said nothing.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'd like for it to stay that way," I said. "So that's why I need to be hitting the gym."

"Let me guarantee you, if you and I are alone in a gym, for sure we'll work up a nice sweat," he said suggestively. "Hell," he continued, "we don't even _need_ the gym. All we need is each other..."

Apparently, that was too much for Taker's ears. "Come on, J, let's get outta here," he said. He put his arm around me protectively and led me away from Chris. Chris laughed and walked the other way.

"He's... To use his own word, he's such an 'assclown'," Taker said angrily between clenched teeth.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked him. Was he jealous or something?

"Because he's hitting on you right in front of me. No respect at all," he said with a sigh.

Up ahead, we saw John Cena approaching us. His eyes seemed to get wider and wider as he neared us. Finally he stopped in front of us, his championship title resting on his right shoulder.

"Sup Taker?" he said.

"Heading to lunch," Taker said.

"Oh, J, you're working those pants. You got me wanting to do that nasty dance!" John said as he walked behind me and stood, boldly staring at my butt.

"John, you're crazy," I said with a laugh.

"Crazy bout that booty," John said. "You're fitting those jeans well... Devilish thoughts like these will send me to hell... But it'll all be worth it if I could just get in those jeans, know what I mean?" He laughed a little.

"Damn, John, you sound like a horny teenager," I said to him.

"It's those damn jeans of yours," he said. "You better be careful. I know I told you if you wanted some to come get some, but..." He stepped closer to me and leaned down. "...But if you take too long I might have to come over and take some."

I guess that was the final straw for Taker already. He shoved John roughly into the wall, then grabbed my hand and stormed down the hallway to the exit.

"You have a mighty short fuse," I exclaimed once we were outside the arena. "You know, shoving John like that."

"He was working my nerves," he said simply. "A guy gets on my nerves and that's what happens."

"I hope I don't make you that mad," I said, shuddering. "I'd hate to be on your bad side."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said. "You could never work my nerves the way John just did... Unless you gave in to one of them."

"Nah, I don't think so," I said as we walked across the street to a quaint little diner for lunch.

"They all say that," he said. "All the guys in the locker room are professional smooth-talkers. They can break almost anybody down, unless they're really strong-willed."

"They'll never break me down," I promised. "But what about you? Are you one of the smooth-talkers you mentioned?"

He held the door open for me and I walked into the diner. He took my hand and led me to the back of the small diner. We sat down.

"No, I'm not one of those smooth-talkers," he said. "I speak what I feel. I don't try to seduce people."

"You seem like you'd be a pro at seduction," I said. I don't even know why I said it, it just slipped out.

"I am," he said. "But I don't flaunt my talents..."

We had lunch and talked over our plans, and before we knew it, it was 3. We paid for lunch, then headed back to the arena, taking a slow walk. When we entered the arena, people started coming out of nowhere yelling at us. It was hectic. The backstage area was in a frenzy.

"You have to get your makeup done!" a young woman yelled to us.

"Oh, your hair!" someone yelled. "It has to be done perfectly, get over here!"

"Gotta get dressed!" another woman called to us.

"You two are on soon," yet another person called.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

Taker nodded as a smile played on his lips. "Basically. You'll get used to it."

I wasn't so sure...

By 6:15, I was finally all ready to go out there. I met Taker by his room, as we had been split up by all the people pulling us in different directions. When I saw Taker, I was almost afraid.

He was wearing his usual ring attire, from the black hat all the way down to the black shoes. He looked dark and intimidating, and, quite frankly, really sexy!

"Well, look at you," he said in a low voice.

I spun around in front of him. "You like?"

He grinned. "I like. You look like a female me... Only, hot."

"Oh, don't be mistaken. You're looking pretty hot yourself," I said with a laugh.

"Time to get ready to head out there," he said. "Let's practice the walk one more time."

It was hard to make myself walk as slow as I was supposed to, but I knew I had to and was glad that he was taking the time to practice with me.

"Perfect," he said as we came to a slow stop in front of the curtains leading out to the ring. Batista was waiting there as well.

"Ready for this match?" Batista asked Taker.

"Yeah, I was born ready," Taker replied.

"It's gonna suck parting with this belt..." Batista's voice trailed off as he stroked his championship title. He looked up at me. "What about you? Are you ready to go out there?"

"I'm so nervous," I said, hearing the buzz and chatter of the excited audience waiting out there.

"Don't be," Taker said. "Just go with the flow, J... Lady Taker." He leaned down and kissed me gently, then stood up straight.

"You two will be going out in 10...9..."

Taker squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You'll be great."

"Taker's right," Batista said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna be great out there... I just wish that it wasn't my ass that you're gonna kick."

I gulped. I prayed that they were right...

**Coming up: The Undertaker takes on Batista for the title and Lady Taker has a huge influence on the outcome of the match...**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own myself/Lady Taker.**

Loud bells tolled. That was our cue. Taker and I walked through the curtain.

"Wait here for a minute," Taker instructed me as we stopped, through the curtain but out of the audience's and the camera's view. "I'll signal when it's time for you to join me."

"Ok." I told him.

He slowly walked out to stand in the middle at the top of the ramp. It was extremely dark as his spooky graveyard symphony began to play. He stood there, casting a cold glance around the place and probably making every sane girl in the crowd shiver. He just stood there, surveying them all. Then suddenly, he turned his head my way and held out a gloved hand.

"Remember to walk slow," Batista told me with a smile.

"Thanks, I will," I said, smiling back.

I walked slowly out to join Taker. Taking his hand, I looked up at him as he looked down at me. The whole crowd went silent as they saw the look he gave me. He slowly leaned down and bit my lip. The crowd gasped. Then we started our slow walk down the ramp, hand in hand.

"Introducing the challenger, now coming to the ring, being accompanied by Lady Taker... The Undertaker!" the ring announcer announced.

"Lady Taker?" a ringside commentator repeated, voice full of awe. "So that's who this mysterious young woman is!"

When we reached the ring, he helped me up the steps and we went in the ring together. I stood next to him as he lifted his arms up into the air and rolled his eyes into the back of his head while he snarled at the same time. After that, he leaned down and kissed me for the world to see...

The crowd went crazy! Cameras were going off as they captured our kiss on film.

After the kiss, he slowly removed his hat and jacket, handing them to a man who was conveniently standing outside the ring. Then he put his arm around my waist, pulled me tight to his side, and waited...

It wasn't a long wait. Batista's entrance music hit almost immediately after Taker's music went off. Batista came out all pumped up as usual, flexing his awesome muscles for all to see. He carried his championship belt with pride as he made his way to the ring. Once he came into the ring, he handed the referee his title and the referee briefly held it up in the air before putting it down in a chair outside the ring near the announcer's table. As I left the ring, Taker leaned down and bit my lip again. I smiled at him, running my tongue over my bottom lip. Then I looked at Batista and gave him a sexy little wink behind Taker's back...

The match started off with Taker completely dominating Batista. I mean, he was hitting Batista and it was like Batista wasn't even trying to fight back! But towards the middle of the match, Batista started to retaliate. He got Taker down and set him up for his finishing move.

"No! It can't be!" the ringside announcers exclaimed as Batista did his finishing move on Taker.

Taker was laid out, arms and legs spread out on the mat.

Batista made no attempt to cover him right away. Instead, he walked around the ring, pulling on the ropes and flexing his muscles. Basically, he was playing to the crowd. This worked out perfectly for what Taker, Batista, and I had planned earlier with Vince McMahon. Except, our plan was (dare I say it?) a little more than Vince had said, but then again he had told us to go with the flow on our new storyline, and that's exactly what we were going to do!

I climbed into the ring while Batista was facing the crowd. I crept up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. I ran a hand up and down one strong arm. He turned around to see who the hell was touching him. When he saw me, he got a menacing look on his face.

"What the hell is Lady Taker doing? Doesn't she know Batista is a dangerous man?" one of the ringside announcers asked.

"I'm sure she knows. Maybe she just doesn't care," the other ringside announcer said.

I backed slowly into a corner of the ring as Batista advanced slowly towards me with a sour expression on his face. He looked very angry and annoyed that I had interrupted his time playing with the fans.

I slowly opened my long leather duster as he stood in front of me, revealing a black bra and matching black underwear (the female boxer kind). Both had Taker's symbol on them.

Batista liked what he saw. His angry look disappeared as I revealed my body to him. His angry look was replaced by one of intense longing and lust. He pressed his body against mine as I stood in the corner of the ring. I leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. It was a nice, gentle kiss with minimal tongue. The crowd went crazy! I could just hear the cameras going off as they took picture after picture after picture of Batista and me sharing a kiss in the ring.

Batista's job was now to appear to lose control from the powerful lust he was "feeling". He played his part well, leaning down to kiss my neck and putting his arms around me, feeling on my butt and trying to get even closer than he already was.

I looked over Batista's shoulder. Taker sat straight up and all the fans went wild! As Batista kissed my shoulder, Taker got to his feet. I beckoned him over without Batista even knowing he was up. Taker crept silently over to me and Batista and tapped Batista softly on the shoulder.

"Look out!" one fan at ringside called to Batista before he even turned around, but he didn't take heed to the fan's warning.

"What the hell!" Batista exclaimed as he noticed that Taker was up.

Taker immediately knocked him down and I scurried out of the ring and out of harm's way. My job was basically done. I had distracted Batista for long enough for Taker to take the upper hand. A few more hits and two chokeslams later, Taker was ready to bury Batista with a Tombstone Piledriver. He gave him the Tombstone Piledriver, then surprisingly signaled for the Last Ride.

If he hit the Last Ride, it would be all over for Batista!

Taker hit the move, then covered him for the 3 count. The crowd went wild as Taker stood over Batista's unmoving body in the middle of the ring and held up his new championship belt.

I climbed into the ring to congratulate him, but before I could, I had my own business to tend to. With Batista laid flat out on the mat, I walked over to him and knelt down next to him. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, trailed a finger down the side of his face. I crossed my heart and whispered, "Rest in peace, Dave Batista," before leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Taker laughed a cold, dark laugh as I stood up and took his hand to raise it in victory. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I could taste the blood when the kiss was over. He smiled a cruel smile, rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and stuck his long tongue out. Just to see what the crowd's reaction would be, I licked his tongue.

The noise from the crowd was deafening!

Taker and I left the ring and headed backstage, both of us with a cold sneer on our faces.

We stopped at the top of the ramp one more time to look at Batista lying in the middle of the ring. Then we stepped through the curtains and into the backstage area.

"That was perfect!" Vince McMahon exclaimed. "You two have so much chemistry in the ring! I never expected it to go over this well; the fans are loving it!"

Taker and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I see that the 3 of you made some changes to what we talked about in our meeting," Vince went on.

"Just going with the flow," Taker pointed out.

"I love it! This adlibbed stuff is much better than what we originally planned!" Vince exclaimed. His cell phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. "I gotta go, I have to take this call," he said, "but that was some performance you all put on out there! How do you think you can top this one?" Then he walked away to talk on his cell phone.

Batista came backstage a little while later. "The crowd loved us!" he gushed.

"They loved her raw sex appeal," Taker said, nodding his head at me.

"You mean the slutty way I kept kissing you both?" I joked.

"Yeah, that," Taker agreed. "And the underwear."

We laughed and headed to our locker rooms, talking about the match. I couldn't believe my debut had been so awesome. The fans loved me!

**It was fun writing this chapter! I have some vague ideas for the next chapter but I haven't really decided what to write yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Clarence Fitzgerald/Fitzy/The Fitz and myself/Lady Taker.**

"You were great out there," Batista told me as he, Taker, and I walked to our locker rooms backstage.

"Great isn't the word for it," Taker said, looking at me. "There isn't a word for it..."

"The reaction from the fans really surprised me," I said. "They loved it!"

"When do they get to see a hot chick making out with me _and_ Taker?" Batista reasoned. "That's hot and new to them."

"New to me, too," Taker said. "I mean, since when have I made out with a girl in the ring?"

"You know what I think kind of got to them though?" I asked.

"Had to be when you licked my tongue," Taker said. "Hands down, that got them."

"Too bad I missed that part," Batista said with a laugh. "I was kinda laid out in the middle of the ring... Was this before or after you told me to rest in peace?" he asked me.

"After," I confirmed.

"Oh, ok," he answered.

Suddenly, a reporter came up to us with a camera man following. "The camera's off," the reporter said to Taker, "But we need you to do an interview for us."

"And you can't be anywhere around," the camera man said to Batista.

"Oh, I understand that," Batista said. "It wouldn't look right for us to beat the hell out of each other out there and then be laughing and talking backstage."

"Makes sense," I said as Batista walked away. "See you later." I turned back to the reporter. "Do you need me for this interview?"

"Oh, but of course! You made this victory possible," the reporter said. "The fans are going to want to know who the hell you are and how you managed to manipulate Batista and help ensure Taker's win."

"Does he ever stop to breathe?" Taker murmured into my ear.

"I doubt it," I answered aloud.

"Ok," the reporter said. "Here's how we're gonna do. You two are gonna be talking or whatever and I'll come up behind you and beg for an interview from the new champ. Then we'll just see where it goes from there. Ok?"

"Fine by me," Taker said, and I nodded to show that I agreed.

"Ok, get to walking," the reporter said in a mock authoratative voice.

Taker and I started walking slowly down the hall. Taker put his arm around me and started talking quietly to me about how we should do the interview.

"Well, here's what I think..." I began. I briefly told him my thoughts and then waited for his reply.

"You have brilliant ideas," Taker told me. "I'm sure that by the time this interview is over, the fans will never be able to forget who you are."

"You sound so confident," I said.

He touched my face. "You have to be confident if you want to succeed. Remember that..." He leaned down and kissed me hard, like he had out in the ring.

"Taker! Taker!" the reporter called breathlessly as he quickly approached us.

"Ignore him for a minute," Taker said as he backed me against the wall and started nibbling on my earlobe. "The fans will love this."

"I will, too," I said with a smile as he started kissing my neck.

"Taker! Lady Taker! Can I have a word?" the reporter said.

"Who dares to interrupt me, love?" Taker asked me loudly, kissing my cheek and letting his hands roam wherever they wanted.

"He looks to be a scrawny little reporter," I answered, giving the reporter a dirty look.

Taker kept kissing me. "Ignore him," he said, loud enough for the reporter to hear.

"Please, Mr. Taker, sir," the reporter said. "I'd just like to interview the new WWE champion... And that's you."

Taker stood up straight and slowly turned around to face the reporter. He walked forward and stood directly in front of him.

"Do you think I'm ignorant or something?" He looked at me. "Love, is he insulting me?"

"He's definitely insulting you, sweetie," I said with a sly grin.

"I swear I'm not," the reporter said hurriedly. "I respect you more than I respect anybody in the world. Even my parents!"

"Should we give this little man an interview, babe?" Taker asked me.

I looked the reporter over for a minute, then shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt that much," I said.

Taker looked down his nose at the reporter, then drew me close to his side. "You're lucky that my little lady here said it would be ok," he said in a mean voice. "Now start talking, we don't have all night."

"This is live... The fans out there are in shock over what just happened out there in the ring," the reporter began in a strong voice. "With the help of this mysterious young woman, Lady Taker, you have just defeated Batista to win the title. What are your thoughts?"

"What do you think are my thoughts?" Taker sneered. "I just went out there and did what I do best. What did you expect?"

"But it seems like that wouldn't have been possible without the help of your accomplice here," the reporter said, gesturing at me. "Mind introducing us to your woman here?"

"With pleasure," Taker growled. He looked down at me. "This is Lady Taker, the hot and sexy female version of me. She's my better half, if you will."

The reporter looked at me. "Care to expand on that?"

I looked at Taker and he nodded. I stepped up in front of the reporter. "What's your name?" I asked in this totally new seductive voice I'd conjured up.

"My... M-my name is Clarence Fitzgerald," he said nervously, backing up a little.

"Fitzy... Can I call you Fitzy?" I asked. When he went to answer, I silenced him with a finger to his thin lips. "Don't bother answering. I don't need your permission."

Taker smiled when I said that. Clarence simply closed his mouth and refrained from saying whatever he was going to say.

I grabbed the microphone and looked into the camera. "I'm sure you're all wondering who I am... To tell you I'm Lady Taker doesn't tell you much, but the name itself should speak volumes." I looked at Taker, then back into the camera. "I'm new on the scene here, but pretty soon, everyone will feel the impact that I'm going to make. Batista felt my seductive wrath tonight, and whoever else stands in Taker's way will feel it, too. Isn't that right, baby?" I turned to Taker and handed him the mic.

"That's damn right," Taker agreed, accepting the mic. "All these years I've been in the WWE doing it alone. Sure, I've been paired up with people in the past, but where did that really get me? Nowhere," he said into the mic, looking into the camera. "Then on her first night here with me, I win the championship title. I mean, I'll admit it, Batista would've had me if it wasn't for her. That's why we're going to make a big scene around here."

"It's your yard again, baby," I told him with a smile. "And when someone dares to enter your yard, we're gonna send them out bruised and battered. Batista is a prime example."

"Don't you love her?" Taker asked Fitzy, and shoved the mic back into his hands.

"Can't help but love her," Fitzy said. "The two of you have so much chemistry together."

"You should see us in the bedroom," Taker said suggestively.

"Better not talk like that," I replied. "You don't want me to do you right in front of this camera, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind," Taker said with a smile.

"I got a better idea," I said. I looked at Fitzy. "This interview...is over." Then I grabbed Taker by the hand and pulled him into the nearest room, which just happened to be a broom closet.

"I bet they're still out there in front of the door," Taker said. "Let's listen."

"There we have it, folks," Fitzy was saying. "The new champion and his little lady are about to get busy in the broom closet. A celebration of his victory? Who knows..." His voice trailed off for a minute. Then... "Until next time, I'm Clarence Fitzgerald... But now you can just call me Fitzy. I'm rather fond of the nickname already!"

A minute later, Fitzy opened the door and looked at us. "You guys did it again. You were meant to work together!" he exclaimed.

"We've been told," Taker said, putting his arm casually around my shoulder.

"Thanks for the interview. I'll be seeing you two in the near future," Fitzy said. He looked at me. "And thanks for the new nickname. If I ever get the chance to wrestle, my name's gonna be Fitzy... Or I'll call myself The Fitz... Yeah, that has a ring to it..."

Fitzy, or as he was going to call himself, The Fitz, walked away talking to himself debating on what name to call himself. The camera man shook his head and followed him down the hall.

"Oh, what have I done?" I asked Taker. "Now I got him talking to himself."

"You have that effect on men... You drive us nuts," he said as we started walking down the hall to his locker room.

"It seems like I've known you forever," I said, leaning on him as we walked. "Could it really be possible that we only met yesterday?"

"Seems impossible to me, too," he said. "I mean, you and I have this weird connection..."

"I like it," I said. We reached my locker room first. "I'll meet you in a few, ok?"

"Yeah," he replied. "See you in a few."

I watched him walk down the hall. When he disappeared around the corner and was out of my view, I backed into my room and shut the door. I sighed.

"What a match," I said aloud to myself.

"You're quite right," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

**Who's in J's locker room? Find out in Chapter 10...**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Brenda, Kayla, and myself.**

"Hey, J!" Brenda said in greeting me.

"Brenda!" I exclaimed. "What's up? And how come you're here?"

"Shawn figured you wouldn't mind if I waited here until you came back so I could tell you the big news," she answered. "But on to you. I watched the match and I just watched that interview..."

"Please tell me you taped it," I said.

"Shawn insisted," she said. "Taker by himself is awesome, but you and him together? My eyes were glued to the screen!"

"I can't wait to see," I said. I saw a look of excitement on her face. "So what's the big news? I'm just dying to know!"

She laughed. "I'm going on the road with you guys!"

"Oh, that's great," I said. "A month from now, we can celebrate our 18th birthdays together."

"Yup," she said. She looked at her watch. "Ok, I gotta get back to Shawn's locker room. See you soon."

I sat down on the couch alone and thought about something weird. I hadn't talked to Kayla since the night before when she was leaving with Randy Orton. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"J! I just saw your interview!" she screeched into the phone instead of saying hello. "It was intense!"

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Sitting in Randy's locker room waiting for him to get back," she asked. "How'd everything go last night?"

I filled her in on what she'd missed yesterday.

"Interesting," she said. "Randy and I had a good time last night."

"A good time as in..."

"We came dangerously close," she said excitedly. "And when I say dangerously close, I mean it."

"Oh, do I even know you anymore?" I teased.

"You know me," she said. "So, I gotta run, but I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, I gotta take a shower anyway," I said. I ended the call and put the phone in my purse. "Better go get a shower..."

I went and got a quick shower. When I came out, I put on a tight shirt and a short skirt. Then I slipped on some comfortable slides and headed into the main part of the locker room.

I raised my eyebrow. I had yet another visitor.

"Batista, what's up?" I asked, holding my duffle bag on my shoulder.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Why don't you take a seat?" he suggested, patting a space on the couch next to him. "Or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet Taker in a few," I told him, "but if there's something on your mind then we can talk about it."

I sat down next to him. "I was just watching a replay of the match," he said. "Have you seen it yet?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no," I said. "But someone taped it for me so it should be in the VCR right over there."

"Let's watch the last few minutes of it," he said.

"Uh, ok," I said. I was kind of confused about why he wanted for us to watch the tape together, but I didn't say anything.

He pressed play when he got the tape to the part he wanted it on, then came back over to the couch and sat down closer to me than he had been sitting before.

On the TV, I tapped Batista on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me that angry look and started to back me into the corner.

"Damn, it was so hard to make myself look so angry when I knew what you were gonna be wearing underneath that duster," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him again, but said nothing.

On the TV, he gave me that smoldering hot look as I showed him what was underneath my duster. Then I leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

"Did you feel it?" he asked suddenly.

"Feel what?" I asked him, sort of confused.

"That connection we had when we kissed," he said.

"I don't know..." My voice trailed off. I didn't like the way the conversation was going.

We watched the tape in silence. I watched myself bend down when the match was over and tell Batista to rest in peace. Right when I kissed him on the TV, he turned around to look at me. He cupped my face with one hand and pulled me close with the other. Then he leaned in and actually kissed me!

It was nothing like the kisses we'd shared in the ring. This one was real.

"Now do you feel it?" he asked when he pulled back, his lips just inches from mine.

I looked at him for a minute, then at his lips. I couldn't believe he'd just done that! I stood up quickly, grabbing my bag and my purse. I went over to the VCR and ejected the tape. Throwing it into my duffle bag, I looked at Batista.

"Yeah, um, I gotta run. We'll catch up later, ok?" I told him.

I didn't wait for his reply. I hurriedly left the room, shutting the door behind me. Once outside the room, I leaned against the door. My head was spinning. What the hell had just happened in there?

"Nothing," I said out loud. "Nothing at all." And I headed to Taker's locker room.

**I know this one's a bit shorter than usual but I figured that was a good place to end the chapter. You guys probably have no clue what's going to happen next, and I'll tell you a secret... Neither do I! Sadly, my mom is canceling our internet service (stupid AOL is fooling around with her checkings account) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write more. I'll try to update until she cancels... -J **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kathy, Jerry, and myself.**

I paced back and forth nervously for five long minutes in front of Taker's locker room, debating on whether or not to tell him what had just happened with Batista. I figured he would get pretty mad. I remembered his comment from the night before when he'd said that I was stuck with him.

Finally, I summoned enough courage and decided to go in. I knew what I was going to tell him.

I knocked on the room door.

"Yeah?" Taker called out.

"It's J, can I come in?" I called back.

Seconds later, the door opened and Taker was standing there with a towel loosely thrown around his waist.

"You know, you're always welcome to come in here," he said. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. He shut and locked the door, then came and sat down next to me.

"Something weird just happened," I said. I got nervous and my leg started to shake.

"You're upset. What happened?" he asked, immediately concerned.

I explained everything that happened after my shower. "And then I grabbed my stuff and got the hell out of there," I finished.

He looked at me for a minute, then leaned back. "I expected this," he admitted.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that after the kiss in the ring, he would get addicted," he answered.

"And how did you know?"

"Believe me, I know," he quietly replied.

That was enough of an answer for me.

"Now the question is, what do I do about it?" I asked him.

"I vote ignore," he said. "I know your problems won't disappear if you ignore them but Batista might."

"I hope you're right," I said to him. I looked at my watch. "What time are we supposed to be leaving?"

"Oh, pretty soon," he said. "I gotta put on some clothes." He stood up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out some jeans and a sleeveless shirt. "Oh, can't forget the underwear," he said, more to himself than to me. He pulled out some boxer briefs...

...And then the towel dropped.

"Nice ass, Taker," I complimented him.

He laughed as he slipped on his underwear. Then he turned around to look at me. "Thanks." He pulled on his jeans and shirt, some socks and shoes, and then put his bag on his shoulder.

"Well, wanna get outta here now?" he asked me.

"More than you know," I said, standing up and putting my bag on my shoulder.

We headed out of the room together and to the parking lot.

"Vince got us a rental," he said. "A Dodge Durango."

"Cool," I said. "So where are we headed to next?"

"Jacksonville, Florida," he said. "Nice place. I've been there a couple of times."

"Jacksonville?" I gulped. My heart flipped over.

"What's wrong with Jacksonville?" he asked as we walked over to the Durango.

"That's where I live. I'm from there," I said.

"Oh, it's your hometown," he said. "I understand. You're nervous about possibly seeing the people that you know?"

"It's gonna be nuts!" I exclaimed as I got in the SUV.

He got in on the driver's side and shut the door. "I have a match against Randy Orton at the house show tomorrow... And it looks like I'm not the only one who has a new valet."

"You don't mean Kayla..."

"Yeah, seems like Orton's new valet is your friend Kayla," he said, confirming my thoughts. He cranked up the Durango and revved the engine a little. "I wonder why she didn't tell you?"

"I dunno," I said, shaking my head. We put on our seatbelts. "We only got here yesterday and we're already growing apart."

"That happens a lot in this business in the beginning, when everything's all new and unfamiliar," he said in a comforting voice. "But don't worry, you two are still gonna be good friends, believe me."

He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. We rode in silence for a while, until Taker spoke up. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna grab a burger or something?"

"Wouldn't mind," I said. "Where you wanna go?"

"Burger King, if you like it."

"It's cool with me," I said, "as long as I can get a Whopper with everything on it, some fries, and a drink."

"You even want the onions on it?" he asked, surprised.

"Everything," I said. "I want it all."

"Now, whenever a WWE diva sends me to grab her a burger when I'm going out, they don't get onions or tomatoes... Hell, it's like they just get the buns."

"I must not be an ordinary WWE diva," I said slyly as he pulled into Burger King and went to the drive thru.

"I have to agree," he said. "You're definitely not an ordinary diva..." He cocked his head sideways and gave me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I touched his arm and he leaned over a little, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then he let the window down.

"Welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?" came a voice over the speaker.

"Yeah, I'll have two Whoppers, two large fries, a large Coke, and a large Sprite," Taker said. He said in a low voice to me, "Sprite's your favorite, right?"

"Right," I replied, surprised and happy that he'd remembered.

"That's gonna be $9.40," the voice said. "Please pull up to the first window."

He pulled around to the first window. Before letting the tinted window down again, he put on some dark shades. "I hope this girl doesn't recognize me," he said with a slight chuckle. Then he let the window down.

"That's $9.40," the girl at the window said.

Taker didn't speak. He just handed her a crisp ten dollar bill.

"Your change is $.60. Have a nice evening," the girl said, handing him the receipt and the change.

"Thank you," he said, accepting the receipt and the change.

The girl stuck her head out the window. "Your voice sounds really familiar," she said suspiciously. "What's your name?"

"...Mark," he said, then pulled to the second window before she could say anything else. He looked innocently over at me. "I didn't mean to be rude, but she was gonna figure out who I was sooner or later. I'd rather it be later..."

"Later, like when we've got our food and we're gone," I agreed.

There was a guy at the second window. "One moment," the guy said to us. "I'm waiting on them to prepare your food."

The girl from the first window suddenly joined the guy in the second window. "Now I know who you are!" she screeched. "You're The Undertaker!"

"Kathy!" the guy said. "That's totally not the Undertaker. I just saw him on TV a few minutes ago. He can't be here and there at the same time!"

"Jerry, you're such an ass. If you don't believe me, ask him!" the girl, apparently named Kathy, asked.

"Fine," Jerry said. "Excuse me, Sir, are you The Undertaker?"

Taker sighed. "Yeah, that's me." He stuck his head out the window so the guy could see his face.

"Wow, it's an honor!" Jerry exclaimed. "I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"Told you it was him," Kathy smirked.

"Now, just between me and you, Mr. Taker, is Lady Taker... God, she's hot... Is she taken?" Jerry asked.

Taker turned to me. "Wanna answer that, love?"

We were back in character again.

"Of course, dear," I said. I leaned over so they could see me, too. "I'm happily taken by this sexy Lord of Darkness right here," I informed Jerry. "Need proof?"

"I believe ya," Jerry said. "But I thought you had a wife and all," he said to Taker.

Taker smiled. "No comment on that one... Is our food ready yet?"

"Here are your drinks first," Jerry said, handing Taker our drinks.

"Awesome tattoos," Kathy commented as Taker reached for the drinks. His muscles flexed. "And I love the muscles."

"You don't wanna get my lady over here all fired up now do you?" Taker asked, nodding towards me. "She's a hellcat."

"Oh, no, no, I don't want any trouble," she said quickly. Then she looked off and put her hand to her ear. "What? Oh, ok!" She looked back at us. "Yeah, somebody's calling me. I gotta run." She disappeared quickly from the window.

"You're an intimidating girl," Taker said to me. "Do you see how fast she bolted?"

I smiled. "Oh, look, he has our food."

"Here you are," Jerry said. "I took the liberty of adding you guys two extra Whoppers and some ice cream. Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Taker said. "We'll remember you next time we're in...whatever city this is."

"Atlanta, Georgia. It's the 404," Jerry reminded him.

"A.T.L," Taker said. "Got it. Nice meeting you, kid. Later."

He pulled out of there fast. Then he looked at me. "Looks like you just met your second fan."

"Second? When did I meet the first?" I asked.

"You met me yesterday, you remember?"

I smiled. Things were getting better and better for me. I could smell success coming my way. Then I remembered where we were headed and frowned a little.

My success depended on how things went at home in Jacksonville. Everything would depend on it... And that's what scared me the most.

**Coming up: What is so bad about J's hometown that scares her so much?**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own myself.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got halfway done with this chapter, and then I got really distracted... Thanks for all the reviews though!**

Taker decided to pull into an abandoned parking lot so we could eat our food.

"Wanna watch the match?" he asked. "You have the tape with you, right?"

"Yep," I said. "It's right here in my bag."

"Well, let's get in the backseat and fool around... I mean, pull the flat screen down," he corrected himself quickly. "There's a VCR back there, too."

We got in the backseat and popped the tape into the VCR. He passed me my food and we ate while the tape started to play.

"What did you think when I bit your lip right there?" he asked, pointing as it happened on the TV.

"I thought it was hot," I admitted.

He smiled. "Judging from the way the crowd was cheering, I think they found it to be hot, too."

We kept eating and watching the tape. It got to the post-match celebration. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and stuck his tongue out. I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked me, shifting my attention from him on the screen to the real thing sitting next to me.

"Just the opposite," I informed him.

He gave a low laugh. "I was actually really surprised when you licked my tongue," he said. "Very nice sensation, though."

"I dunno what made me do it," I said, watching as, on the screen, Taker and I looked back at Batista lying in the middle of the ring.

"I almost slipped out of character," he said. He looked at me. "You make me want to lose control."

I gulped. "Lose control?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And no one makes me feel like that."

"Are you sure you feel that way about me?" I asked, wanting to make sure. "I mean, we totally just met yesterday."

"I know, but remember, you know when something's right..." He put his cup down along with his food, then slid over closer to me. He put one hand on my thigh and used the other hand to touch my face, right before he kissed me softy. "And I know this is right."

He had been right the previous day when he'd said he was gentle where it counted.

"Mark..." I whispered against his lips.

"What?" he whispered back, squeezing my thigh.

"Don't you think we should at least wait until we get to the hotel?"

He pulled back and sighed. "I guess. Jacksonville's not that far away..."

We started eating our food again and leaned back, watching the TV. It went from the match to the interview.

"Want this ice cream before it melts?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'll take some," I replied.

"Problem. One spoon," he said.

"How's that a problem?" I asked him. "We could just...share."

He smiled, then dipped the spoon into the ice cream. "Here," he said. "Open up."

I ate the ice cream off the spoon and smiled up at him. "Want some?"

We took turns feeding each other the ice cream.

"Oh look," I said. "You have a little bit of ice cream on your lip... Let me get that for you." I leaned over and licked his lip.

He laughed that sexy little laugh of his. It was like thunder, a low rumble. Then he leaned over and kissed me again.

Finally, he pulled back. "We better get going if we want to get some sleep tonight. Don't wanna be traveling all night and then not be able to work tomorrow."

"You're right," I agreed. "We better go."

Pretty soon we were on the road again.

The silence was killing me. If something didn't distract me soon, I was going to be fully absorbed in my fantasies about the sexy giant sitting next to me...

"Mind if I listen to some music or something?" I asked him when the heavy silence became too much for me to handle.

He looked over at me. "Sure. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I'm really into Reggaetón," I said, "but I wouldn't wanna listen to it now 'cause I'd wanna dance then."

"Then what do you wanna hear?"

"Maybe some blues?" I suggested. "Easy on the ears."

"Good choice," he said.

I flipped through the channels until I found a blues station. The beautiful sounds of the instruments filled the car. We rode along the highway, the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"The stars look so pretty," I commented.

"And the moon," he said. "You know, it's a full moon tonight."

I looked up until I spotted the moon, which was very full indeed. "You're right."

"Werewolves come out when there's a full moon."

"Are you one?" I teased.

"Nah, I'm more of a vampire," he said. "But don't worry. I won't suck your blood unless you want me to."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, and I didn't ask him if he was kidding. I just got comfortable in the seat and closed my eyes, thinking of the day ahead and how I'd be back in Jacksonville again. That wasn't a pleasant thought, and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Hey, wake up, pretty woman," Taker whispered to me, shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes to find out that we were at the Hilton hotel downtown in Jacksonville.

"Oh, did I sleep the whole way?" I asked, rubbing my eyes a little.

"Yeah," he said. "I almost got into a couple of accidents, staring at you sleeping, but we made it here unscathed."

I gave him a small smile. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about you," I said. I looked at the car's clock. "Wow, is it really 2 AM?"

"Yeah... We should go check in to our room."

"Oh, we're sharing a room now?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Vince figured it was a waste of money to get 2 rooms when we're only using one, and I agree," he said. "It's pretty much a given that I would end up in your room or you would end up in mine..."

"True," I agreed.

We got out of the car and he lugged most of our luggage into the hotel. We got the keys to our room and headed into the elevator. When we got into our room, he dropped the luggage by the door, right after we closed and locked it.

"I'm so tired," he said, stifling a yawn. He laid down on the bed. "Maybe my age is catching up with me."

"Nonsense. I'm tired, too, and I'm a bit younger than you," I said, lying on the bed next to him.

He looked at me. "Yeah, the age thing... I was thinking about it while I was driving and you were sleeping. I've been meaning to discuss that with you."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah. I'm way older than you, and I just realized that if we did anything it would be illegal," he said.

"That is, if anyone found out," I corrected him.

He thought about that. "Someone will find out," he said. "I have no doubts about that. We're famous people, there are probably hidden cameras everywhere."

"I _will_ be 18 in about a month, remember?" I reminded him.

He smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I think we should wait until then to do anything sexual."

"Poor you," I said. "You're gonna have to go a whole month. What does that make... 2 months for you?"

"Ah, don't remind me. It's frustrating as hell with you here and I can't do anything," he said. "Come here, at least I can kiss you..."

"I'm sure that's illegal, too," I teased, pretending to be about to get up off the bed. "Maybe I'll just go sleep on the couch so we won't do anything..."

"You're not getting out of this bed. You're mine for the night," he said with a growl, and before I knew it, I was on my back and he was kissing me...

After a while, we decided we'd better get some sleep. It was gonna be another long day...

As I fell asleep in his arms again, my thoughts wandered to the reason why I'd dreaded coming back to my hometown again. My ex-boyfriend Ray was there, and he loved wrestling. I knew he'd be at any show they had here and I didn't want to see him...

I fell into another uneasy sleep. My dreams were filled with memories about my horrible past with Ray...

**This chapter's a bit slow, but I have some good ideas for the next one so please bear with me! I know this story's a little weird; J's 17 and Taker's in his early 40's, but I think age is just a number... Update coming sometime soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own myself.**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Taker said, waking me up the next morning and pulling the covers off of me.

"You're an evil, evil man," I told him, before putting the pillow over my head and trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on, J, seriously, you gotta get up," he said. "Unless you want me to tickle you or something."

"Not ticklish," I lied, and hoped that he didn't believe me.

"We'll see," he said, and immediately started tickling me.

I tried my hardest to hold the laughter in and keep my body from shaking. Really! But I couldn't help laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'll get up," I said, still lying on the bed. He stopped tickling me and looked down at me. "But I can't believe I let an old man like you get the best of me."

"Old man? Old man?" he repeated. "Oh, you want me to spank you or something, calling me that!"

"Spank me?" I asked. I jumped up off the bed. "Gotta catch me first!" Then I ran into the bathroom door and slammed it, just before he ran into it and hit it with a thud.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went through my whole little routine quickly. When I turned the water off, I heard this eerie silence. It was too quiet on the other side of that door.

"Taker?" I called. I waited, but no response came. "Mark?"

I feared the worst. After all, we were in Jacksonville, where all bad things happened. My luck always seemed to run out when I was in my hometown...

I opened the door slowly and looked around. I couldn't believe what I saw!

Taker was lying on the floor, absolutely still, except for the constant rise and fall of his chest. At least his breathing was regular.

I walked over to him. "Mark? Mark? Are you ok? Answer me, darn you!"

Still, there was no reply.

I checked his pulse, and as I suspected, it was fine. So then what was wrong with him?

I thought about how I had slammed the door behind me and how he had ran into it. Perhaps he had run into the door so hard that the impact had knocked him out. But when I looked at the door, I figured my idea was a little farfetched, simply because the door had no dents. If he had hit it hard enough to knock himself out then he would've left a mark.

I didn't know what to do. I felt so scared and nervous. "Get up, baby," I said, running a finger over his kissable-looking lips.

I felt his lips twitch beneath my finger. I ran my finger over his lips again, this time watching carefully. His lips curved into a quick smile, then went back to the way they were again.

He was playing a joke on me! Well, I figured, I'd teach him to play jokes on me!

"Looks like he's out cold," I said out loud. "Maybe I can cop a feel now..."

I started touching him, running my hands wherever they could reach, without going below the waistline. I was being bold, but there was no way I was going to be that bold!

I noticed him starting to breathe faster as my hands continued their journey all over him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I found myself tracing his tattoos delicately with a finger. I could feel him sort of shiver under my touch.

"Mmmm, I guess he won't feel this," I said aloud, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. "Too bad, I guess."

Then I stood up and went over to put on my clothes. He laid there, not moving, and I wondered how long it had taken him to train his body to just stay still and unresponsive. Maybe his nickname, The Original Deadman, really meant something.

After I put on my clothes and got ready to head to the arena, I walked over to him. "Well, sweetie, I know you can't hear me, but you should know this. I'm wearing some really skimpy clothes right now, and I'm feeling really hot. I think I'm going to go find Batista and have a little conversation with him..."

At that, he sat straight up like he sometimes did in the ring. Then he looked up at me.

"You wouldn't dare go and find Batista," he said.

"Of course I wouldn't, I was just joking with you," I said. "Now what was up with that whole little joke you just played on me?"

"Just felt like testing you, just to see how strong you were," he said. "Good news, you passed."

"You passed my test, too," I said. "I thought you'd respond to me torturing your body but I was wrong."

"Oh, if you'd gone just a little lower, I would've been responding in more ways than one," he said with a wink. He looked at his watch. "We gotta be at the arena in like 15 minutes. Looks like we're gonna have to skip breakfast."

"That's cool with me. Luckily, the arena is just a few minutes away," I said. I grabbed my purse. "Come on, let's get outta here."

**Short, I know. The next chapter will be more interesting, I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Ray and myself.**

We got to the arena in about 10 minutes. By the time I got out of the car, my legs were shaking and wobbling.

"You drive like a speed demon," I said when I could finally speak.

"Not the only thing I can do fast," Taker said with a wink.

"Let's hope you can do it slow, too," I replied smartly. He couldn't reply quick enough. He just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

Finally, he spoke. "You better stop talking like that. We still have a month, remember?"

"Shut. Up." I linked my arm in his and we walked into the arena. It felt nice to be holding on to him that way. He was so hot and I'd never imagined I'd be hanging out with him the way that I was...except maybe in my dreams.

"Well look who it is," came the voice I'd been dreading since I'd heard we were going to Jacksonville.

Taker and I both turned around to see a man. He was about 6'2" with a muscular build, hazel eyes, and dark hair.

I tried not to get all flustered. "Ray," I said in a cool voice. In my head, I though, _Damn. My whole day just got ruined already!_

"J," Ray said back. He pretended not to notice me holding on to Taker. "So how have you been lately, my little lady?"

"I'm _not _your lady," I snapped. "And things have been just great without you, thank you very much."

"Oh, you still have that smart mouth of yours," he noticed. "Better watch what you say to me, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Taker interrupted, looking down his nose at Ray.

"This isn't involving you," Ray said to him. "Don't you have a wife and kids to worry about?"

"That's none of your business," Taker replied angrily. "While I'm with J, it's my job to worry about her. She _is _my business. Now what do you want?"

"J knows what I want. After all, she _is_ my girlfriend," Ray said slowly.

"I am not your girlfriend, Ray!" I exclaimed. "I've been telling you that for a long time now!"

"No one dumps Ray," he said.

"I never dumped you because _we never went out_," I emphasized to him.

"Of course we did. No girl can resist me," he said. "I mean, look at me."

"Seems like J here did," Taker said. "And you have quite the ego."

"You don't know anything about me," Ray spat. "Or about my relationship with her."

"We don't _have_ a relationship," I said. "When will you get that through your head?"

"Oh, around the same time you realize that you still want me," he said. "And you will, Baby Cakes, I'll make sure of that."

"Are you threatening her?" Taker asked, now furious.

"Yeah, and I'm threatening you, too, if you don't get out of my way!" Ray said bravely (and stupidly).

"I don't stand well with threats," Taker said, and before we knew what was happening, he had shoved Ray into the wall. Hard. Ray crumpled to the floor. "Come on, sweetheart, before I really lose my temper," he said to me.

"I'll see you around," Ray said from the floor where he'd landed. "I work here as part of the ring crew so that little _thing_ against me will do you no good."

"Damn, that can't be good," I muttered as Taker hurriedly led me away.

"It sure as hell isn't," Taker spat. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"That asswipe is not my boyfriend! We were friends for a while and when he wanted to take our so-called relationship to another level, I said no," I explained. "And then he started stalking me. If running away from him qualifies as a relationship then ok, I guess we had one."

"So he's a deranged stalker?" he asked me.

"Basically. He acts like one kiss made me his girl. He's the one who kissed me, and I didn't kiss him back!" I said angrily as I thought about all the hell Ray had taken me through.

"Just out of curiosity, how old is he?" he asked.

"27," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And how in the world did you meet him?"

"Long story cut short, he was my 10th grade Chemistry teacher about 2 years ago," I said. "We always hung out, we flirted, I got good grades. But I actually did the work and earned my grades, despite the rumors. And I always told him that the flirting meant nothing."

"Is he still a teacher?"

"Nah, he quit after the first year was over. But we kept in touch," I said. "He was always so possessive, like we were actually a couple. I should've known he was bad news when he was my teacher when he would write guys up on referrals for just talking to me."

"Now that is just psychotic," he said. "Do you think he's dangerous?"

"Yes, definitely," I said. "I even had a restraining order put out on him. But he never cared about that. He would always take pictures while I was out with my friends and then he'd email them to me, just to let me know that he'd been there the whole time and I hadn't known..."

"We're going to talk to Vince," Taker said. When I went to protest, he gave me a look that silenced me completely. His green eyes burned like emeralds on fire. "This guy isn't going to be around here for long if I have anything to say about it."

I didn't argue with him. I knew there would be no use. Instead, I just concentrated on trying to keep up with his fast pace of walking. That man walked fast as hell when he wanted to!

When we got to Vince's door, Taker didn't stop to knock. He threw the door open, practically breaking it, and walked over to Vince's desk. Vince was in a meeting with JBL. JBL jumped up with his hands in front of him because he thought Taker would attack him.

"Mark? Something wrong?" Vince asked as Taker walked over to his desk.

Taker put his hands flat on Vince's desk and looked him in the eyes. "Damn right. We have a problem."

**Seems like Taker is one determined man... We'll see! Next chapter coming someday soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla, Ray, and myself.**

"Just calm down and tell me what's wrong," Vince said.

"I will _not _calm down!" Taker growled, sweeping everything off of Vince's desk. "Do you ever do a background check of the people that you hire to work on the ring crew?"

"Of course I do, and a very extensive one at that," Vince said with a gulp.

"Then how the hell did you hire Ray... What's his last name?" Taker turned to me.

"Powers," I answered quietly.

"How the hell did you hire Ray Powers without seeing the restraining order that's been put out on him?" Taker finished.

"Ray Powers... I'm not familiar with the name," Vince said, confused. "I never hired anyone with that name... Maybe Stephanie did?"

"Check your damn files, then, and when you find his file then fire his ass!" Taker demanded.

"Now just wait a damn minute. I can't just fire somebody without a reason," Vince said. "Not unless you want me to get sued or whatever."

"Well he's pissing me off. He's been stalking J for the past few months, and just now he threatened her," Taker said. "I won't stand for that."

"J, is this true?" Vince asked me, raising his eyebrow at me.

JBL, Vince, and Taker all looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Yes, it's true. I've gotten a restraining order out on him but he doesn't care, and now that he has a job and we work at the same place, it's gonna be even worse," I said. My eyes threatened to get teary, but I held it back.

"See what he's doing to her, Vince? She's about to cry," Taker said angrily. "I don't want to see her cry!"

Vince sighed. "I'm going to find out who the hell this Ray Powers is and then I'm going to fire him."

"That's the best idea you've had in a while," Taker said, satisfied. He stood up to his full height and looked down at Vince. "I'm pretty sure you would like to know what would've happened if you had decided to keep him, right?"

"Yeah, what would've happened?" Vince asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"I would've found this Powers guy and beat the shit out of him. You know how my temper flares when something's going on that I don't like," Taker said. He added, "Hell, you probably would've had to bury his ass by the time I was done."

"We don't need you going to jail now," Vince told him. "Try to control your temper and your emotions when it comes to her, Mark," he said, nodding his head at me.

"What are you talking about, my emotions?" Taker asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't think I haven't heard from the boys in the back how you get all pissed when someone flirts with her," Vince said. "I mean, I know you're feeling like you have to protect her and all but you don't have to be _that _protective. We're a family, remember?"

I looked up at Taker and could see a vein on the side of his head that looked dangerously close to exploding. I put my hand on his arm to try to calm him down. He looked down at me and some of the anger went away.

"I'm not leaving her side around here anymore," Taker finally told Vince. "She's only been here with us for two days and already it's been two of the happiest days I've had in a while. I'll be damned if I let some jackass stalker ruin it for us."

"Why not handcuff her to yourself then?" JBL muttered in a low voice. Big mistake; Taker heard him.

"Mind your damn business, you pompous ass," Taker told him. "Or you'll regret it. I mean it."

"I was just kidding around. There was once a time when you could take a joke," JBL whined defensively.

"Well, now's not that time. Come on, J, let's get out of here. We have a match to prepare for, and we have to meet up with Randy Orton and his new valet..."

"Ok," I said. I turned to give Vince an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that..."

Vince gave me a smile. "Don't worry about it. It'll blow over."

"It's just that I hate to cause problems, and I've only been here for two days and there's already trouble," I said.

"It's ok," Vince said. "Now if he takes that intensity and emotion with him to the ring tonight, his match with Orton is going to be awesome..."

Taker pulled me from the room and I could tell he was calming down a little already.

"You know, JBL had a good idea with the whole handcuff thing," I said to him.

He looked down at me, a mischievous and evil glint in his eye. "I was thinking that same thing, only I'd handcuff you to the bed..."

"You're a kinky guy, aren't ya?" I asked innocently.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise," he said in a low voice. He gave me a quick smile that showed me his anger was gone. "Now let's head on over to Randy Orton's room and go over the match details..."

When we got to Randy's locker room, Taker (as usual) didn't bother knocking. He just barged right in. We stopped when we saw Kayla and Randy making out on the couch.

Taker cleared his throat. "Ahem... Maybe you guys should get a room."

Randy looked up. "We _are _in a room."

"Maybe you should lock the door next time," I suggested with a smile.

Pretty soon, Taker and Randy started planning the match together. They got deep into conversation so Kayla and I took this time to have a little talk.

"You'll never guess who Taker and I ran into when we got here," I told her, sitting down in a chair.

"Someone good or someone bad?" she asked, sitting down in a chair in front of me.

"The worst possible person I could run into," I said.

"Who, Dave Batista?" she asked with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I found out about the kiss that happened last night in your locker room and I just had to say something."

"News sure does travel fast in the WWE," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I went on. "No, I didn't run into Batista. I ran into Ray."

Her mouth dropped. "As in Ray Powers?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Yes, that Ray," I said. "And as usual he tried to start some shit with me."

"You know, it's still hard to believe you actually liked that guy at one point," she said.

"Hell, I was in 10th grade. I thought he was hot. But you of all people know that I never wanted to cross the line with him," I said.

"And when he asked you to cross the line with him, you _did _refuse," she agreed.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "I know, but he's still under the impression that when I turn 18 we're going to be together."

"He's so demented..."

"Demented doesn't even begin to describe him. He's a dumb ass..." My voice trailed off.

We noticed it was silent in the room. We turned around and noticed that Taker and Randy had been listening to our conversation.

"Did you hear anything interesting?" I asked the two men.

"Only that this Ray guy is a fucking creep," Randy said.

"I could've told ya that," Taker said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He shook his head. "But let's not worry about him. We can't let him be an issue while we're planning tonight's match."

"Speaking of tonight's match, what is my role?" Kayla asked.

"We were just about to get to that," Taker said. He looked at me. "We know you're Lady Taker, my love, but what do you think we should call your friend here?"

"I've always wanted to be called Farah," Kayla piped up before I could speak.

"Why Farah?" Randy asked.

"Well, because that was what I used to call my imaginary friend when I was little," she admitted. "Farah the fox..."

"Foxy Farah... That kinda sounds good," I said. 'It sounds catchy."

"You like that name?" Taker asked. Kayla nodded.

"Then Foxy Farah it is," Randy said.

"Now why wasn't I allowed to pick my own name?" I asked.

"What, you don't like being Lady Taker?" Taker asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Of course I do," I said. He smiled, and then I went a step too far. "But," I went on, as a joke, "I wouldn't have minded my last name being Batista..."

Taker looked at me. His eyes turned ice cold. Then he got up and left the room without saying a word.

Kayla and Randy both looked at me with their mouths open.

"Why'd you say that?" Randy finally asked me.

"I... I was just joking with him," I tried to explain. I sat there looking straight ahead of me but not seeing anything but those icy green eyes.

"What the hell are you sitting here for? Go after him!" Kayla ordered me.

"Good idea," I said, then got up and quickly left the room so I could catch up with him...

**Looks like just the mention of Batista's name hits a nerve for Taker! Update coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own myself.**

**This one's gonna be short but don't worry, the next one should be a little longer.**

"Have you seen Taker?" I asked the first person I came to. When this person turned around, I cursed my bad luck.

"Well hey there," Batista said, giving me a thin-lipped smile. "I figured I wouldn't see you today, considering the way you ran out on me last night."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't have time to talk about it now. Now have you seen Taker?"

"It was just a kiss, ya know. It's not like I told you I loved you or something," he said with a scowl. "And yes, I saw Taker. He was heading in the direction of his locker room, and he looked really pissed. He totally body-checked me on his way by."

"Damn." I shook my head. How was I going to face such an angry giant?

"What'd you do to him?" he asked me.

I thought about what it was that I had said to him to make him so pissed.

"You really don't need to know," I said. Then I started wondering how I was going to make things right with Taker once I did finally catch up with him.

I hadn't even noticed Batista put his hand on my waist and pull me to him. By the time I did notice, he had his body pressed close against mine, and he was leaning down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I noticed his lips just mere inches away from my own.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Taker stated calmly from behind me.

Batista let me go. "I... I was just...uh..."

"You don't have time to make up a good lie. How about I pound the truth out of you?" Taker suggested in that eerily calm voice, stepping up closer and gently moving me out the way.

"Nah, I think I'll pass, Deadman," Batista said, then walked down the hall. Taker watched him until he disappeared from view. I could practically see the steam pouring from his ears.

"Now what was up with that little comment back in Randy's locker room?" Taker asked, turning his full attention to me.

"It was just a joke," I said honestly. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive to the name."

"Oh, you're doing wonders to my ego," he said. "First you want another man's name, and now you call me sensitive. And don't forget, last night you practically called me old."

I looked up into his eyes. They were back to normal, not as icy as they had gotten before.

"Do you honestly think I'd choose Batista over you?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

He looked down at me. "Well, he is younger and better-looking. He's more in shape, too."

"Oh bull shit, Mark," I said, pretending to be angry. It was hard to keep a straight face as I looked at his shocked expression. "You're full of it."

I was already all the way down the hall by the time he came out of his shock at my words and caught up with me.

"To what do I owe that outburst to?" he asked, scratching his head in his confusion.

"To all that bull shit you keep talking," I said simply.

"What did I tell you about your foul language the other night when we went out for dinner?" he asked, glaring at me. He couldn't help but smile, though.

"You said..." I remembered what he'd said and looked up at him. "Well you're not doing much to help my habit, dear."

"Oh, we'll see about that," he said, before leaning down to kiss me.

"Ugh, PDA," came a voice from behind us right as his lips brushed over mine.

We turned around to find Shawn and Brenda standing there.

"You guys totally can't talk," I said, as Taker's big hand traveled down to rest on my small waist.

"He's right, ya know?" Brenda pointed out to Shawn.

"Ah, whatever. So you guys gonna go out for lunch?" Shawn asked us.

"Maybe, why?" Taker asked suspiciously.

"We're having a picnic at the beach," Brenda said, "and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us?"

I looked at Taker. He looked back at me.

"The choice is yours," he said. "Everyone knows by now that you're the true master and I just follow where you lead," he joked.

"Sure, we'll go," I told them.

"Great. We'll meet you guys in the parking lot," Shawn said. "We can take my rental."

"As long as we're back by 3 o'clock," Taker said. "I have to wrestle tonight, you know?"

"You'll be back in time, you big ape," Shawn said.

"Ok then, you hairy little monkey," Taker shot back.

Brenda and I watched the two sparring verbally and couldn't help but smile. Then we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet up in the parking lot in roughly 10 minutes.

**Somebody wondered what happened to Brenda... Well, here she is! More of her (and the rest) coming up in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Brenda and myself.**

When we got to the locker room, I went over and dug a skimpy bikini out of my bag. Taker grabbed some swimming trunks.

"Hey, we're gonna match," he said, as he noticed my bikini and his trunks were both black.

"I guess we are," I said. I went into the bathroom and put on the bikini, then put my shirt and my skirt back on and went out into the locker room.

"Oh, I don't get a glimpse?" he asked. I shook my head and he started pouting. It's not very convincing to see a man who's that big and tall pout. "Not even a tiny little peek?"

"Nope," I said firmly. "But don't worry, you'll see it soon enough."

"You're a very disobedient girl, you know that?" he asked as we headed hand in hand out to the parking lot. He had both of our towels thrown over his shoulder.

"What can I say? I have a thing for misbehaving," I said with a shrug.

He looked down at me. "One of these days I'm gonna put you over my lap."

"Is that a promise?" I asked coyly.

"You better watch out," he warned, his eyes turning dark. "Or else we won't be waiting until you're 18."

I laughed at him.

"So now you laugh at me?" He shook his head as we reached the parking lot. "It's a hopeless case. How did you manage to get under my skin like this?"

"How did little ol' me get under big bad Taker's skin?" I teased him as Shawn and Brenda pulled up in a white Durango. "Actually, it was quite easy."

"Is it me, or does Vince have a thing for Durangos?" Taker asked as he helped me in.

"He's been your boss longer than he's been mine. You should know... Or have you forgotten?" I asked with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be the old age settling in."

"I know you didn't just say that. Tell me you didn't just say that," he said, glaring.

"Stealing Booker T's lines, are we?" I asked. "Damn. I thought you were a little more original than that. Was I wrong?"

"You silly girl," he said, right before he stole a kiss.

"Hey, you kids. Settle down back there," Shawn called to us. "Save it for your hotel room tonight."

"Good idea," I said, giving Taker a look. I laughed at the expression on his face. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're a bad, bad girl," was all he said. Then we were all silent as we headed to the beach.

"Ok, it's way too quiet in here for me," Brenda said. "Anybody here into Reggaetón?"

"Me! You listen to that?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course. It's hot and it makes me wanna dance," she said.

"That's not all it makes me wanna do," I said, then looked at Taker and winked.

"You better stop with all your suggestive talk," he said into my ear as he leaned over and nipped on my ear.

"Where's the music?" I asked Brenda.

She found a good Reggaetón channel and turned it up. "Oh, it's Daddy Yankee's song _El Muro_!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's been one of my favorites since it first came out," I said, and started singing it. "...Los aros 24 flotando con reggaetón..."

"What the hell are you saying?" Shawn asked me.

"The song, duh," I said, and went right back to singing it. Brenda joined in. "...causante que se muevan toda la gente latinoamerica..."

"Translate for us. What does _El Muro_ mean?" Taker asked.

"It means 'the wall'," I said.

"Pillala contra el muro..." Brenda said.

"And what does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"Catch it against the wall," I translated.

"So this is a nasty song?" Taker asked, eyebrow raised.

"That's what Reggaetón started as," I said. "Sex. And that's why we dance so sexy when we listen to it."

"Little girl, you really should stop talking about sex," Taker whispered into my ear. "Or you're gonna get it."

"Maybe I want it," I teased, trailing my finger up and down his arm.

"You're asking for it," he said, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them before. He leaned down and kissed me until I was breathless.

"Gosh, I can hardly breathe," I told him.

"Wait until I do you. You'll really lose your breath," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I looked up at him, then smacked him on the arm. "You're so bad."

"What did you expect?" he asked me.

"I always have high expectations," I said. "Think you'll be able to satisfy me?"

"We're here!" Shawn called before Taker had the chance to reply.

Taker sat there looking at me, just looking. Of course, I looked back. I couldn't break the gaze because it was just so intense!

"Will you two hurry up?" Shawn called impatiently to us.

"We're coming, dimwit," Taker said with a grin, and we got out the car.

Brenda linked one arm with Shawn's and the other with mine. I looked at Taker.

"No way am I becoming a part of a human chain," he said immediately, shaking his head.

"Pleeeease," I pouted.

"Um... I don't wanna," he whined.

"Oh, just do it, you big baby," Shawn said. "Unless you're not man enough to do it."

"Never question my masculinity," Taker said, then linked his arm with mine.

Satisfied, we started to walk along the beach to find a good, secluded spot to have our picnic...

**Ok, I said this would be longer but then I had another idea for a story that I just had to write down. Check it out if you wanna, it's called The Affair.**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Brenda and myself.**

After quite a bit of walking, we found a nice secluded spot far down the beach.

"This is perfect, don't you think?" Brenda asked me.

"I've got to agree," I replied. The spot was surrounded on three sides with nothing but sand and water in front. There was almost a perfect square-shaped clearing in the middle. "This is perfect."

"Well then let's spread this blanket out," Shawn said, smiling. "How about some help, ladies?"

"Yeah, we'll leave that to you men," Brenda said. She linked her arm through mine again. "We're gonna go exploring."

"Don't go too far," Taker said, particularly to me. "You know what I told Vince about that Ray guy."

"Ray?" Brenda asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Who's Ray?"

"My stalker," I said with a sigh.

"You're that popular already? You've only been seen on TV one night," Shawn said as he started to spread the blanket out on the sand.

"He was her stalker before she even came to the WWE," Taker said. He briefly filled Brenda and Shawn in on my history with Ray, looking at me as he told my story so he could confirm that he was getting the details straight.

"It's official. You're not leaving our eyesight now," Shawn said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Suddenly us two going exploring doesn't seem like such a great idea," Brenda said, shaking her head as well. She went over and helped Shawn get the picnic stuff set up.

"They never said you and I couldn't go exploring, though," Taker said. He put a protective arm around my shoulder. "Hey, we'll be back in a few."

"Wait, I wanna let you see my bikini," I told him. He removed his arm and I quickly stripped down to my black bikini.

"Damn!" Shawn whistled. When Brenda slapped him hard on the arm, he quickly tried to cover up what he'd said. "I mean, nice bikini, that's all."

"Stop staring!" Brenda yelled at him playfully. She quickly stripped down to her bikini as well. It was red.

"Red and black," Taker said. "Those colors go together well. They're two of my favorites."

"Let's see the two girls kiss," Shawn suggested. "Ow!" he exclaimed when Taker slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Taker ordered. Then he looked back at me. "Shall we walk?"

"Yes we shall," I replied. I winked at Brenda, who was smiling, and at Shawn, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"I think I have a concussion," Shawn groaned.

I smiled sympathetically at Shawn, then looked up at Taker. "We'll be back in a few," I told the other two, and we walked off together, headed down the beach to an even more secluded spot.

We didn't have to go very far to find another spot. There was a flat rock just out by the water that no one was around. It looked pretty solid, so we climbed up and sat down on top of it.

"I finally have you alone again," he said. "You've been talking a lot of smack today, young lady."

"Who me?" I asked innocently. "I'm afraid I can't recall talking any of this 'smack' that you speak of."

"Shall I remind you?" he asked, getting into the weird way I was attempting to speak. He made his voice sound sort of high-pitched, trying to imitate me. "That's not all I wanna do... Maybe I want it... I always have high expectations. Think you'll be able to satisfy me?"

I laughed at him. "Wow, for an old guy you have a great memory. Those were exact quotes!"

"I'll teach you about calling me old, _little girl_," he warned me.

"Who you callin' a little girl?" I asked in a fake "tough" voice. He laughed at my efforts of trying to intimidate him. "What, that didn't intimidate you?" I asked.

"Not one bit. But thanks for making me laugh," he said, and laughed again. He kissed me before I even knew what was happening, and when he pulled back, all traces of laughter and amusement had disappeared from his face, only to be replaced by intensity and desire. "I've only known you for a few days and yet I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Maybe it's because I'm someone you can just laugh at," I said quietly. "I mean, I'm just this gawky-looking kid..."

"Quiet, J," he said. "Stop talking all that crazy bull shit. What I'm trying to say is you make me feel young again. You make me smile. I like you..."

"I like you, too," I said. The whole time, I was thinking how weird it was to hear him saying those things. He just didn't seem like the type to say things like that, but then again he was a pretty straight-forward kind of guy.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. He looked off at the water, and at how the sun reflected off the water. He just sat there gazing away. "Nature is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked absently, after he had been quiet for a few minutes.

"But not as beautiful as you," I said in a low voice.

He looked at me and smiled, then said, "You mean not as beautiful as _you_." He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, let's get back to Shawn and Brenda. They're probably worried sick about us by now."

"Worried sick about us?" I repeated as I got down off the rock and we started walking hand in hand back in the direction we'd originally come from. "Are you sure about that?"

"Ok, they're probably not worried," he said. "But they would be if they knew how I was feeling back on that rock with you."

"Would I be worried?" I asked curiously.

"You'd love it," he answered firmly. "But let's not talk about it right now. I don't need you raping me on the beach. I'm a married man, remember?"

A married man... How could I forget?

When I didn't reply, he squeezed my hand and looked down at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing..." I bit my lip and tried not to think about it.

A married man...

**It's short, I know. Bear with me, the next chapters will get more interesting, whenever they get off the beach.**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Brenda and myself.**

_**So I decided to go with something one of my reviewers really didn't want. Don't worry, things always work out in the end...right?**_

"You don't look so happy," Brenda said when Taker and I got back to them.

"Yeah, I don't feel so happy," I said, letting Taker's hand go.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, giving me a concerned look.

"Yes, let's talk about it," Taker said from beside me. "I'd like to know why the hell you suddenly went all cold on me."

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked him, knowing I was about to get angry. "Cause I don't think you really wanna know."

"I wanna know, so tell me," he said, sounding frustrated.

"Fine. We were having such a nice conversation, holding hands and smiling," I said. "And then you had to remind me that you're a married man, as _if _I could forget!"

"Ouch," Shawn said. He turned to Brenda. "How about we go for a walk and let them talk?" Brenda nodded quickly, and the two rushed away.

"What the fuck, J?" Taker asked with a frown. "So I'm married. You knew that from the beginning."

"Then why the hell do you have to keep reminding me, huh?" I asked. "Do you have to keep reminding me that I'm always kissing a guy that will never be mine?"

"It was just a joke. Where's your sense of humor?" he asked.

"Damn it, _Mark_, I no longer _have _a sense of humor. Marriage is _not _a joke," I said. I looked down at the blanket, with all the food spread out on it. "Maybe this picnic was a bad idea."

"Maybe it was," he snapped back.

"Maybe we should just keep it professional."

"Maybe we should."

I looked at him. He looked back.

"So after just, what 3 days? After 3 days, this is it?" I asked.

"You suggested it."

"Then I guess you agreed."

Silence. We looked at each other again, daring each other to speak.

"What just happened?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why don't you just tell me, cause I sure as hell don't know."

"I think we just broke up," he said slowly.

"We were never dating," I snapped back. "Married men don't date."

"Ok, fine. From now on we're just co-workers. Happy?" he practically yelled.

"Ecstatic," I replied. "Just fucking ecstatic."

"I'm getting sick of your sarcasm," he said shortly.

"Please don't get mad if I don't give a damn," I said. "And it's funny. My sarcasm supposedly turned you on back in the car."

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Ok, you win, I'm just gonna be quiet."

"Who knew the Undertaker would give up without a fight?" I said aloud to myself but knowing he was listening.

"This isn't the Undertaker speaking. This is Mark. There's a difference, you know?" he said irritably.

"Yeah. The Undertaker is much nicer to me," I said in a soft voice. "I think I like him better."

Right then, Shawn and Brenda came back with solemn looks on their faces.

"So... Who's ready to eat?" Shawn asked brightly after an uncomfortable silence.

"I lost my appetite," I said, looking anywhere but at Taker.

"It's ok that I lost the girl, but I can't go on without food," Taker said meanly.

Brenda gave a small gasp and Shawn narrowed his eyes at Taker. "Mark, man, what the fuck's your problem?"

"Am I not allowed to be hungry?" Taker asked. "I mean, I'm a pretty big guy. I can't function without food."

"But how are you gonna function without the girl?" Shawn questioned.

Taker decided not to reply. Instead he piled loads of food onto his plate and started to eat. Shawn and Brenda looked at each other and then at me, then sat down for lunch, too. I sat down on the blanket with my back to all three of them and looked at the waves crashing as I let the tears fall...

The ride back to the arena was silent and difficult. Everyone was in a pretty bad mood, tight-lipped and tense. Next to me, out of the corner of my eye, I looked over at Taker. He looked angry and upset, and all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss those lips... But then I remembered I was supposed to be pissed at him, so I looked out the window.

I heard someone pushing buttons on a cell phone, and I knew it was Taker because of how close it all sounded. "Yeah, Sara?" Taker asked. "How are you and the kids? Tell 'em Daddy says hi... I'm on the road but I'll call you later." I could feel his eyes on me before he said the last sentences. "No, nothing's wrong, baby. I just called to tell you that I love you..."

When we arrived at the arena, I was the first one to get out of the arena. I started walking fast as hell, trying to get away from them all. The nerve! The nerve of that evil man to call his _wife _in front of me and tell her that he loved her! What a jerk!

"Hey, wait up! What's the rush?" came a voice from behind me. It was Batista, and he had no problem at all catching up with me and stopping me in my tracks. He peered down at me and raised an eyebrow. "J, you been crying?"

"It's nothing," I said. "I have crazy tear ducts."

"You don't have to lie to me," he said soothingly. "Did the Undertaker hurt you?"

"Not physically," I said, but it felt like he had ripped my heart right out of my chest and stomped on it with steel-toe boots.

Behind Batista, I could see Taker approaching. He was walking slowly, talking to someone on his cell phone. Just seeing him on his cell phone flooded me with painful memories of that stupid picnic and the ride back. Even if he wasn't talking to his wife, it was still like he was rubbing salt in my fresh wounds.

Impulsively, I threw my arms around Batista and started kissing him. I had the urge, the intense need, to make Taker hurt as much as I was hurting. I wanted to make him _feel _my pain. I knew he'd be pissed to see me kissing Batista, of all people, so I figured, why the hell _not_?

Batista needed no directions. He kissed me back hungrily, like he'd wanted my kiss for quite some time. It was flattering, and not a very bad kiss at all... But it was nothing like kissing Taker.

Just behind Batista, there was a loud sound. We broke apart... Actually, we were pulled apart by two strong, rough hands. When I looked on the ground, I could see Taker's cell phone on the ground, in more than one piece.

"What's wrong with you?" Taker yelled, pushing Batista against the wall. "You take advantage of her when she's at a vulnerable point?"

"Hey, bro, she kissed me," Batista said.

"Well next time _don't kiss her back_!" Taker yelled. "Because this one right here is _mine_, and I will not share! Got it?"

"Fuck off," Batista growled, giving Taker a light shove. "See you later, sweetie," he called over his shoulder to me as he walked away.

"J? What the hell were-" Taker began, but I rudely interrupted.

"_I'm _not yours. _Sara _is yours. Remember that for future reference." And then I walked away, leaving him staring after me...

**Sorry for all you J and Taker fans, but no relationship with a married man is that easy (but I wouldn't _really _know because I've never had one)! LOL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Kayla (Foxy Farah) and myself.**

I was only a few feet away when Taker grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. He looked angry, livid. The Deadman was seething.

"You can't walk away from me!" he exclaimed.

"I think I just did," I said.

"I claimed you for mine the first time I kissed you," he said. "So by right, you belong to me."

"If I remember correctly, _I_ kissed _you_ first," I said. "And I don't belong to you in mind, body, or spirit."

"Does it really matter who kissed who first?" he asked, frustrated. "You're mine."

"I'm just your co-worker," I said. I looked at my watch. "And speaking of co-workers, you have a match in less than an hour."

"We gotta get ready," he said. He looked mad, but then all of a sudden he started grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Just came up with a brilliant plan," he said mysteriously. "But I can't offer details."

The curiosity was killing me. "Tell me already!"

"Let's just say it deals with my match...and you," he said. "Just go with the flow."

"Looks like I have no choice," I said, and then I was whisked off to get my makeup done...

Five minutes before it was time for Taker's match, we met up together.

"You look hot," he said to me, observing my attire.

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"Oh, you're not gonna return the compliment, _dear_?"

"Suuure. You look hot," I said. It was the truth, but I said it in a way that made him believe I wasn't sincere.

Just then, Randy Orton and Kayla walked up, arm in arm.

"The Legend Killer has arrived," Randy said with a smile. "And my wonderful girl, Foxy Farah, is here to offer her undying support." He leaned down to give Kayla a kiss, then looked at Taker with a challenging expression on his face.

"Just go with the flow," Taker reminded me as he leaned down. "You know you want to, though."

The kiss was brief, yet by the end of it my anger was quickly dissipating.

"Ok, break it up already," Randy said with a scowl.

And then it was time for the match.

Randy and Foxy Farah made their entrance first. I peeked at them from behind the curtain where the audience couldn't see me and couldn't help smiling at the ease with which Kayla was handling the crowd. This was her first time out in front of so many people and I thought she would be as nervous as I had been... Guess not.

When Randy's music went off, the arena went deathly silent. I knew that it was time.

Taker looked down at me. "Ok, J, I know we had an argument earlier, but try not to let that affect our little act out there, ok?"

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I know how to act," I replied.

Loud bells started tolling. Once again, that was our cue. I was feeling nervous as hell, even more nervous than last time because this time the fans _knew_ who I was. Maybe that should've made me less nervous but when I thought about what I had said in the interview... I had talked some serious smack about how I was going to make this huge impact and how my "seductive wrath" would be felt by anyone who stood in Taker's way... And now I had to start backing up my words.

"Remember to walk slow," Taker reminded me, and then we stepped through the curtains.

We went through the same little routine we had gone through last time with the heated looks. He bit my lip again, then took my hand and started walking slowly down the ramp.

"Look who it is! Lady Taker!" a ringside commentator announced. "She is looking _hot_ tonight!"

"You're not lying, buddy," the other ringside commentator agreed.

After more kisses and the removal of his hat and duster, he handed me his WWE World Champion belt and asked me to hold it for him. Figuring it was my duty as his valet, I took the title and put it over my shoulder. I walked over to the corner of the ring. He followed me and held the ropes so I could step through. I was standing on the top step of the ringside stairs when he called my name.

"Hey, Lady Taker," Taker said in a low voice.

I turned around to face him, totally in character. "Yes, my dark lord?"

"Come a little closer," he instructed, leaning on the turnbuckle close to me.

I came a little closer. "What do you want?" I half-whispered.

He didn't answer. He just leaned down and kissed me again. When he pulled back, he gave me a little smirk. "You're mine."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew my character wouldn't have a reason to roll her eyes at Taker so instead I gave him what I hoped came off as a devilish grin, and then made my way down the steps and to the side of the ring to watch the match.

The match was intense, but this was the usual for a Randy Orton/Undertaker match. Randy Orton was the self-proclaimed "Legend Killer". The Undertaker was a living legend with quite a unique legacy. Of course any time they were together they were going to put on an intense and athletic match.

As I stood by the ring, Randy started beating Taker. Soon he had Taker flat on his back in the middle of the ring from a particularly vicious RKO. He walked over to the corner of the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd. This was my cue.

I glanced over at Foxy Farah, then began to climb into the ring. She climbed up onto the ring apron to tell the referee that I was about to cheat. She and the referee got into a huge argument over the simple fact that he just would _not_ turn around to see me obviously cheating for Taker. Sometimes they just do that. Sometimes, referees just don't feel like seeing things like that and choose to look away. It wasn't my fault...

I walked up behind Randy just as he was getting off the turnbuckle. Before he knew what was happening, I was kissing him like there was no tomorrow... And if I had my way, there really wouldn't be a tomorrow for Randy in the fans' eyes, once Taker got through with him...

"You're good at this," Randy said discreetly into my ear. He backed me into the corner, much like Batista had done the night before.

"I'm trying to be," I whispered discreetly back to him. "Ok, Taker's getting back up."

Taker came over and punched Randy in the back, giving me the chance to get out of the ring. I gladly took this chance and stood outside the ring, cheering Taker on and watching him begin to dominate the match.

All of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. Whoever was behind me picked me up and literally threw me across their shoulder effortlessly.

"Hey! Let me go!" I exclaimed. This definitely wasn't a part of the script, so I didn't know what the hell was going on.

The person had no reply for me. He or she ran quickly away from the ring, headed in the direction of the backstage area.

"Taker! Help!" I called as I was basically kidnapped from ringside.

I caught a glimpse of Taker's eyes getting wide as he saw what was happening. And then I was backstage, still slung over this guy's shoulder like some kind of rag doll. I had concluded that it was a man from the very way that his body felt as he carried me lightly over his shoulder.

We reached a deserted room, dimly lit. The guy put me down. I turned around to face him, to see who my captor was, and couldn't help but ask the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell is your problem, dude?"

"You are," he said simply. Then I felt a sharp, quick pain to the back of the head and everything went completely dark...

**Sorry to disappoint. I know this chapter isn't quite as interesting as previous chapters. I _do_ have plans for this story, things that I want to happen, but it just seems like I have writer's block or something. Not fun at all, I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I only own Ray and myself.**

I woke up groggily and didn't know where I was. I was sitting, tied to a hard chair, unable to get up. The only thing I could really move was my head. When my head cleared somewhat, I looked over and into the eyes of my captor.

Ray.

"Ah, beautiful, you're awake," Ray said. He was sitting in a chair a few feet away from mine with a sketchpad and pencil in hand. He was staring intently at me, so I figured he was probably drawing another picture of me. Just another to add to the hundreds he'd drawn before. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up... If that blow to the head hadn't put you to sleep for good..."

"What the hell?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"Well, beautiful, it's like this," he said. "You won't give me the time of day when you see me. What's a guy supposed to do?"

"Take a hint," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked threateningly. He stood up.

"You do know that kidnapping is very unethical, right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Unethical? You're a laugh, J," he said, sitting back down and getting back to his drawing. "You've been doing some pretty unethical things since you got here in the WWE yourself."

"Oh really? Like what?" I challenged. There was no way he could know exactly what had been going on with Taker, right?

"Like kissing my husband every chance you get," came a bitter voice from behind me.

I recognized the voice but didn't want to believe it was really her. We'd never met, but I'd heard her on TV before. If only she would walk around so I could see her face and confirm that it was truly...

"Did you like the way I hit you in the head with that lead pipe?" The Undertaker's wife Sara asked as she walked around to stand in front of me. She had an evil grin on her pretty face. She looked _nothing_ like she had looked when she was in her feud with DDP, back when Taker had been "The American Badass". Gone was the blonde hair and the angelic face with the pretty smile. Now she was a brunette with an evil smirk and cold eyes.

"Not exactly," I said. "But I suppose I had it coming, huh? Or at least, that's what you're going to say."

"That's right, you had it coming," she said. "From the minute pictures of you kissing my husband in a biker joint appeared in my inbox in emails from wrestling fans, that's when you had it coming."

"Come again," I said. "There's no way you could have pictures of that... It never happened." My mind was screaming for me to deny it all to the fullest.

"Actually, it did. Three days ago, to be exact," she said. "The same day that you two met."

"_What_ are you _talking_ about?" I asked, pretending to be dumbfounded. "Yes, I met Mark three days ago."

"On a first name basis, are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't kiss him in any biker joint," I continued, undaunted (or at least, trying to _appear_ undaunted).

"Then this isn't you?" she asked, pulling out a picture of me, Taker, Shawn, and Brenda in that biker joint Brenda had taken us to on that first night.

There was no getting out of it now. I could see that already. "Yeah, that's me," I said. "But I wasn't kissing him, see? I was having dinner."

"This picture doesn't give me that impression," she said, showing me another photo. "Unless, of course, my husband's tongue is your dinner!"

Yeah, it was getting pretty hard to deny that Taker and I had kissed. She had photo proof of it, and she was waving it around in my face.

"That was...um...practice," I said to her. "Practice for work, you know?"

"In a public place? Why practice that in a public place?" she asked. "Why practice it at all?"

"Because practice makes perfect. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?" I asked.

"It's not smart to be rude when you're tied to a chair," she warned me. "No one knows where you're at right now. Can you just _imagine_ the torture I could inflict on you at this very moment?"

"I'm sure you could inflict lots of torture on me right now," I said. "But a _real _woman wouldn't do that. She'd settle it another way."

"Then perhaps I'm not a real woman," she said, stepping closer. "Because I'd like to settle it _this_ way."

"Whatever," I said with a sigh.

"Look at you, _dressed _like him," she spat. "_Stupid _hat, _stupid _duster. And what are you wearing underneath it, that same skimpy shit you used when he had the match against Batista last night?"

"You looked pretty hot in that, by the way," Ray called over to me from his seat.

"Ray! Don't start!" Sara warned him. She gave him a look before turning back to me.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"None of your business," Sara said.

"She's my cousin," Ray admitted. "Don't you wonder how I always got free tickets whenever wrestling came here to Jacksonville?"

"How'd you get here so soon anyway?" I asked, looking back at Sara and ignoring Ray's question.

"Honey, an airplane from Texas to Florida isn't that hard to come by," she replied. "After I got those pictures in my inbox, I just knew I had to come to one of the shows so I could send you a _special _message."

"Why didn't you come to the show last night in Atlanta, Georgia?" I asked.

"Because Jacksonville was so much more convenient. I have relatives here, remember?" she asked, nodding her head at Ray. "But anyway, now the question is, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go and forget this ever happened?" I suggested.

"No, that would be too easy," she said. "I like things the _hard _way."

"You know whenever you do let me go, Mark will be _pissed_ when he founds out you're behind this," I said. "And with Ray, no less. Mark hates him already."

"No, Mark won't be pissed," she said. "You know why?"

"Why?" I asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Because you're not going to be able to tell him," she replied, smiling.

"And why is that?" I wanted to know.

"Because... Let's just say you're never going to see Mark again." She grinned at me now, her features taking on a demonic look.

"Why?" I repeated. "And how?"

"Because you're going to be leaving this country with your new husband soon," she said. "Say bye bye to America and hello to Spain..."

"What kind of bullshit are you talking?" I asked with a frown. "I'm only 17. I'm not old enough to be freakin' married!"

"You say that now, but the papers that Ray and I have fabricated will call you a liar," she said. "No one is going to save you. You barked up the wrong tree, and now you're going to pay."

And right when she said that, the door opened.

"Oh look, it's your new husband," Sara said. "Come on in, Dave."

My mouth dropped as Dave Batista walked into the room and smiled down at me. "Well hi there, sexy. How's it going?"

**Weird twist? Yeah, at first I was going to choose Ray but then I thought of Batista at the last minute. Chapter 22 coming up soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but I do own all other original characters (Ray, Kayla, Brenda, and myself).**

"Batista? How could you?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he was in on this whole plan with Ray and Sara. And he had claimed to like me. Yeah, right.

"There was no other way," Batista said, shrugging. "What else could I do when you were getting all close to Mark?"

"You could've just talked to me like a civil person," I pointed out.

"I laid my feelings out there," he countered. "I even _kissed_ you. And you still ran out on me, J."

"Right into _my husband's arms_," Sara interrupted. "Does a wedding band have _no_ significance to you?"

"He doesn't fucking wear it!" I snapped. "Is that _really_ my fault?"

"Do you think you're _special_?" she asked, stepping up to me. "Do you think he's going to _love_ you? That he's going to _be_ with you _forever_?"

"Too soon to tell," I said, looking at her. "I mean, let's be real. I've only known him for a few days."

"Let _me_ be serious, then. He's only taken such a liking to you because you're young and pretty," she said, leaning down in my face. "Tell me, did he ever say something about how it makes him feel _good_ to be around you?"

"Maybe," I said. He _had_ said something like that, but I didn't want to admit it because I had a feeling that she was going to try to make some kind of point. Probably not a good point.

"He told me that once," she said, smirking at me. "But he just wanted to get in my pants. I doubt his intentions are any different for you."

"You don't know _anything_ about me and him," I said quietly. "You think you know so much, and yet you're very much out of the loop."

"Face the facts. He's getting up there in age. He wants what any older man would want from a little _whore_ like you," she said, flicking her hair back.

"And what would that be?" I asked, knowing that she was going to say something mean, rude, or both.

"An easy fuck," she said lightly. She grinned at me, standing up straight. "Who knows? Maybe he already got it."

"And if he did?" I asked, expressionless, looking at her.

"Are you admitting it?" she asked me, getting angry.

"I don't think it's any of your damn business who I'm screwing!" I snapped.

"But if you'd really like to know, it's _me_," came a familiar voice. I looked over at the door and found John Cena leaning in the door.

"WHAT?" Sara, Ray, and Batista asked simultaneously.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but if it would get me out of this mess then I was going to milk it for all it was worth. "John, you weren't supposed to tell anyone about our relationship," I said, looking over at him.

"But baby, I couldn't resist. I hate keeping our relationship a secret," he said, walking over to me. "Everyone should know that we're involved."

"_You two _are_ involved_?" Sara screeched. John and I both nodded. "Then what role does Mark play in this?"

"Mark, smark," John said off-handedly. He touched my face. "J, what have you been making them believe about you and Mark?"

"I kind of made them believe that Mark and I are involved," I said, trying to act ashamed. "I didn't want them to know about me and you."

"I don't care if anyone knows," he whispered. "Let's tell the whole world about us, baby."

"Ok," I said, looking up at him and smiling. I was becoming quite the actress!

"So wait a minute. You two are...a couple?" Sara asked, trying to comprehend everything we were saying.

"Yeah," John answered. "So why don't we just untie her and let me take her away? She'll be out of your hair, and we can just forget that any of this ever happened."

"That could work," Sara said slowly, thinking. "I could just get on with my life knowing that she won't be interfering in my marriage anymore..." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you seriously considering that bull?" Ray asked her.

"It's obvious that she's not going to just forget about it. We freaking kidnapped her!" Batista exclaimed. "So you're just going to let her go?"

"Sweetie, you know that's not the way I roll," Sara said, smiling. Her face had "evil" written all over it. "I never have liked taking the easy, practical way out. Logic is nonsense in my opinion."

"You have no logic, that's why," I muttered.

"You DON'T want to fucking piss me off," she warned me.

Just then, we heard voices approaching the room. We all looked at the door and watched as Mark, Randy, and Shawn came rushing in. Kayla and Brenda were a few paces behind them.

"J, are you ok?" Mark asked, rushing over to me. I guess he didn't notice his wife standing nearby. He leaned down in front of me. "I was so worried about you, sweetie!" He reached for the ropes that kept me bound to the chair.

"Touch that rope and I _promise_ you will regret it," Sara said coldly.

Mark stood up slowly and turned to face his wife. "Sara? What are you doing here? Did you do this?"

"Yeah, but it's _your_ fault!" Sara yelled. She pulled out a gun and started waving it carelessly in the air. "If you fucking touch that rope, someone's going to die."

Everyone backed away from her when she started waving the gun around. Mark stood his ground, standing in front of me protectively.

"Put the gun down, Sara," he said calmly.

"Why should I? So you can untie your little _bitch_?" she practically screamed. "I don't fucking think so. As a matter of fact..."

"Sara, are you crazy?" Ray asked nervously, looking at his cousin with wide eyes.

"No, I'm perfectly sane," she said, then started laughing. "I'm just madly in love..."

One loud shot rang out. The sound pierced the silence in the small room...

**A/N: Took me forever to update, I know! I hope to have Chapter 23 up sometime soon, but I never know when inspiration will hit. Until then... Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: I don't own any of the WWE superstars, but I do own all other original characters (Ray, Kayla, Brenda, and myself).**

"Sara, are you nuts?" Ray asked as little shards of glass fell from the ceiling. Sara had aimed the gun up at the ceiling and pulled the trigger, shattering a light bulb up above.

"No, I'm not _nuts_," Sara snapped. "I'm just pissed off right now!" She turned to look at her husband. "You didn't even notice me when you came in here."

"Because I thought you were home, back in Texas," Mark said. "And J had been kidnapped by this psycho asshole." He glared at Ray.

"This psycho asshole happens to be my _cousin_," Sara said, rolling her eyes. "So your little tramp was kidnapped, and you just felt this burning desire to be her hero, her knight in shining armor?"

"J being kidnapped was _not_ in the script," Mark pointed out. "And I knew that she had a restraining order against your _cousin_ here so I thought she was in danger."

"She _is_ in danger," Sara confirmed. "Grave danger."

"Hey, Sara, have you talked to Rebecca lately?" Shawn interrupted.

Sara turned around to face Shawn, in the process, turning her back on me, Mark, and John. "You want to discuss your wife at a time like this?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Shawn said nonchalantly. "I haven't talked to her in two days. Have you?"

"Of course I have. She's my best friend," Sara snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, and she's pretty pissed off at you, too. Just giving you a fair warning."

"Why's she pissed at me?" Shawn asked curiously, glancing over at me, Mark, and John. He was creating the perfect distraction. John was working quickly to untie me from the chair. Mark was standing in front of me protectively, just like he had before. Batista and Ray noticed what was going on, but I guess by then they had deemed Sara a psycho because they didn't say anything.

"She's pissed at you for the same reason that _I'm_ pissed at _him_," Sara said, turning to look at Mark. "She's... What the hell?" By that point I was standing up, and she noticed. "Who the hell untied her?"

"It was like magic," John said, pretending to be amazed. "One minute she was tied up and the next minute she was bathed in this golden light, and then bam! She was standing here._ Magic_, I tell you, magic!"

"Shut the fuck up before I shoot you," Sara threatened. She aimed the gun at John, then Mark, then me. "Who the hell untied her?"

"...I did," Mark lied, holding his chin up. "Problem, oh beautiful wife of mine?"

"Don't try to sweet-talk me," she said angrily. "I told you! I told you that if you touched the rope, someone was going to fucking _die_."

"Well, _my_ wife wouldn't kill someone," Mark said, trying to use some kind of reverse psychology on her. "_My_ wife enjoys her freedom too much to kill someone."

"You think _I'm _going to kill someone? No way. I'm not getting _my_ hands dirty," she said. "He is." She looked at Ray and grinned.

"I never agreed to kill anyone, Sara," Ray said, turning pale. "I didn't even know you had a gun."

"You're gonna do it, though, right?" Sara asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Talk about mood changes!

"No," Ray said, shaking his head vehemently to emphasize his point. "Kidnap J? Yes, I'll do that. Kill someone? No ma'am, I'll pass."

"You little pussy," she said, clenching her teeth. She looked over at Batista. "You're a _real_ man. You gonna shoot somebody for me?"

"Hey, I'm a _wrestler_," Batista said, putting his hands up in front of him. "I'm not a murderer, honey."

"Both of you are wimps. Guess I'll have to do it myself," she said angrily. She looked slowly around the room, staring at each of us. "Who...should...I...kill?"

Mark raised his hand. "How about me?" he volunteered, walking slowly towards her. "It's me you're mad at, right?"

"Yeah, but it's because of _her!_" she said, glaring at me. She aimed the gun at me. "How about I do us all a favor and shoot her?"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why not?" she asked, still pointing the gun at me. "She's the reason this is happening right now!" She looked the gun in her hand, then back at me, as she put her finger on the trigger.

"Sara, you can't shoot her," Ray said, walking over to stand in front of me. I was surprised that Ray was willing to try to protect me, even after the whole obsession thing and the fact that I had a restraining order out on him.

Sara, it seems, was even more surprised than me. "So now you're protecting that _whore_, too?" she asked angrily. "I mean, what is this? Is today National Protect-A-Home-wrecker Day?"

"No, but I do have _some_ ethics," Ray said, frowning. "And despite the fact that she doesn't really like me anymore, _I_ still like _her_. She was my favorite student... And she's..." He stopped talking for a minute, then went on in a low voice. "Even if you're my cousin, I just can't let you kill her."

"I'm disowning you, then! You're nothing but a pussy!" she exclaimed, frustrated. "Hell, I'll shoot _you_ if you don't move out of my fucking way so I can get a clear shot!"

"Disown me, shoot me, I don't care. But I'm not moving," Ray said. True to his word, he stood there, but I could see him shaking ever-so-slightly. He was nervous, and rightfully so, because of what happened next.

"Shoot you? Well... If you say so," Sara said, and she pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped as Ray crumpled to the floor at my feet.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I thought this was a good place to end Chapter 23. I'm working on Chapter 24 now, so it should be up someday soon.**


End file.
